For The Love Of My Child
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU Fiction. Elisabeth Stanton is a mother desperate to save the life of her daughter. When the father comes back into the picture, Elisabeth makes a decision that changes lives. She will do anything for the love of her child. Dean Ambrose/OC/Randy Orton, Roman/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is the newest story. Hope you all like it.

Summary: Elisabeth Stanton is a mother desperate to save the life of her daughter. When the father comes back to be a possible donor, the lives of everyone are changed forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Elisabeth Stanton sat in her two year daughter, Ella's hospital room while she slept. Her daughter had been diagnosed with Leukemia and needed a bone marrow transplant. So far, none of Elisabeth's family matched.

"You know, you should try to find him." She heard from the door and looked up at her sister, Eleanor, standing there.

"I have no idea where he is." She sighed and got up and walked over to her sister. "How would I find him?"

"Research his name on line. There are hundreds of ways to find him." Elly, as she was called, said. "Get Randy to help you. You know he will." Elisabeth sighed. "Elisabeth, you have to find him. He and someone in his family could match Ella."

"I just don't know where to start." Elisabeth replied.

"Talk to Randy. You know he will do anything to help you." Elly smiled. Randy Orton had been their friend since they were kids. After Elisabeth got pregnant and the so called father left, Randy was there for her and Ella.

Elisabeth looked at Ella and then her sister. "Can you watch Ella while I go talk to him?"

"Sure." Elisabeth nodded and headed out. She knew Elly was right. He might be Ella's only chance. And she had put this off long enough.

She got in her SUV and drove to Randy's house. She hoped he could help her and tell her where to start looking. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Elisabeth? What are you doing here? Is things worse with Ella?" He asked when he opened the door.

"I need your help." She said walking in and sitting on the sofa.

"Okay. You know I will help you in anyway. What's up?" He said sitting down on the sofa by her.

"I need you to help me find him. No one has matched Ella so far and no one on the registry has matched. He or someone in his family might be her only chance. So, I need to find him."

Randy looked at her and sighed. "Alright. If you want to find him, then I will help you."

"Thank you. So where do we start?"

"Well, let's search the web and see if his name comes up." She nodded as they walked over to his computer and he put in his name. "Alright. There are a few with the last name in Dallas and Corpus Christi." He looked at her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I guess get in touch with them and see if they are related or something. I'm not sure how I even start those conversations. Hi, you don't know me but I'm looking for the guy who got me pregnant and walked out. Do you know him?"

"Well, I would word that differently." He said to her.

She sighed. "I know. Well, I guess it's time to start my hunt for Dean Ambrose."

"Still trying to figure out what possessed you to even sleep with him." Randy laughed a little bit.

She couldn't help but laugh a little bit too. "My mom's funeral and a lot of alcohol." She replied. "But I sure didn't expect to get pregnant from that. But I wouldn't trade Ella for anything."

"So, you never told Dean you were pregnant before he left did you?"

"No because I didn't find out until after he had left. I mean two days after our drunken sex, he left town. And can you really see him as daddy material?"

"No." He laughed. "I can't see him being anything to Ella."

"Well, once I find him and he knows about her, I guess if he wants. I will have to let him be apart of her life." She said looking at him. "I'm just glad I've had you and Elly to help me with all of this."

"And you know you will always have me." He said hugging her. "Now, how about I help you start to find him?"

"Thanks." She sighed. "I guess we just start calling the people."

"Yep." He said as he printed out everything he had on the people with the last name.

They spent the next hour calling them and explaining the situation. Unfortunately none of them knew Dean or were related to him. Elisabeth sighed once she had made her last call.

"I'm never going to find him." She said when Randy hung up with his call too.

"We will. We just have to figure out something else."

"How? It's not like his family lives here or anything."

"No but his friends do. Let's talk to Roman and Seth. Maybe one of them know where he is."

"They didn't tell him I was pregnant obviously." She said to him.

"Because no one knows he's her father." Randy replied. "You never told anyone but me and Elly who he was." He looked at her. "You know, Roman still has a thing for Elly. She could talk to him and ask him."

"Yeah." She said standing up. "Well, I better head back to the hospital and talk to Elly about that."

"Good luck." He said hugging her again. "Don't worry. We will find him." She nodded and headed out.

She quickly drove to the hospital. She hoped Elly would be willing to talk to Roman. She walked to the pediatric ICU and walked into her daughter's room.

"Did you find anything?" Elly asked her.

"No. All the names online didn't know him." She said with a sigh. "But Randy had an idea."

"What?"

"Well, Dean was friends with Roman and Seth. And they still live here. So maybe you could talk to Roman and see if he knows where he is."

Elly looked at her sister and then her niece. "You know I will do anything to help you and Ella. So, I will talk to Roman." Elisabeth nodded as Elly hugged her and walked out.

Elly sighed once she had. She and Roman had dated briefly a few months earlier. She had broken up with him because she was certain they wanted different things. She pointed her car toward Roman's house and headed that way. She hadn't wanted to see him but this was for Elisabeth and Ella. She hoped Roman knew where Dean was and he could get in touch with him and tell him about Ella. Then, maybe, just maybe, he would be a match for her. He might be Ella's last chance.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Elly pulled up to Roman's house and sighed. She took a breath and got out of the car. She could do this. She told herself. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Elly?" He said when he did. "What are you doing here?"

"I…umm…I need to talk to you." She managed to get out finally. She was struck by him standing without his shirt and wearing a pair of shorts. He was still so hot to her.

"Come in." He said moving out of the way and letting her walk in. "What's up?"

"Can you put on some clothes please?" She asked him.

He smiled and walked over to her. "Why? Afraid of what you might do." He said before leaning in and kissing her. He still loved her and he wanted her back.

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. She felt his hands wrapped her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss heated up. Before she realized it, they were in his bed making love.

Afterwards, as they laid, she knew she had to ask him. It was the reason for the visit to begin with. "Roman, this isn't why I came here." She said as she got up and grabbed a shirt he had on the floor and slipping it on.

"Then why did you come?" He asked her.

"Elisabeth's little girl Ella is sick and she needs a bone marrow transplant. The hospital has tested everyone in our family and put Ella's name on the national registry. And no one matches."

"Do you want me to get tested or something?" He asked as he got up too and slipped on his shorts.

"Actually that would be great. But that's not why I came here." She sighed. She would just have to tell him. "Dean is Ella's father and Elisabeth needs to find him so he and his family can get tested. One of them might match Ella."

Roman looked at her. Had he heard her right? "Dean is Ella's father?" She nodded. "And why didn't Elisabeth tell Dean about her?"

"Because he left before she knew she was pregnant and it wasn't like they were a couple. It was a drunken one night after our mother's funeral." She looked at Roman. "Look everyone can be mad later. Do you know where Dean is? Can you get in touch with him and ask him to come back here or tell Elisabeth where he is and she can go to him and explain."

He sighed. Dean had made him and Seth promise not to tell where he was. He wanted a clean break from the town. And Roman wondered if it had to do with the fact that Dean and Elisabeth slept together. Dean never mentioned anything to him and Seth about sleeping with Elisabeth. Not saying anything was the one thing Dean asked of him. Could he break that?

"I know where he is but he made me and Seth promise not to tell anyone."

"Roman, please. Ella's life is at stake."

He looked at the girl who held his heart and sighed. He couldn't stand by and let her possibly lose her niece or let Dean's daughter die. "Alright. I will call Dean and explain. That's all I can do. I can't make him come back here and I can't tell you where he is."

She looked at him. "Well, I guess that's all I can ask. Please explain to him how important this is."

"I promise." He said looking at her. "So, what about us? I mean we just slept together."

"I don't know." She said to him. "I didn't expect to sleep with you."

"Elly, give us another chance."

"I don't know." She said. He walked over and kissed her.

"Just think about it." She nodded and quickly got dressed and walked out the house.

Roman sighed once she had. He hoped she would give them another chance. He still wanted her and he was still in love with her. He walked over and picked up his cell phone. He had told her he would call Dean and he was going to keep that promise. He dialed the number and waited for Dean to answer.

"Hey, man what's up?" Dean asked when he picked up.

"I need to talk to you and it's important." Roman said over the phone.

"Alright. What's going on?"

"Elly Stanton came to see me."

"And?" Dean asked. "Why would I care about that?"

"Well, her niece is sick and needs a bone marrow transplant."

"And once again, why should I care about that? I don't even know her niece."

Roman knew there was no good way to say this. He just had to say it. "Because the little girl is your daughter." He heard the phone go quiet. "Dean, are you there?"

"How could she be mine? That makes no sense."

Roman laughed a little bit. "Was your drunken night with Elisabeth Stanton not memorable? Because apparently you got her pregnant that night." He heard the phone go quiet again. "Dean?"

"Sorry. I'm just trying to comprehend this."

"Well, here is what is to comprehend. You got Elisabeth pregnant almost three years ago after a drunken one night. Your now two year old daughter is sick and needs a bond marrow transplant. So you should come back to Houston and get tested to see if you're a match and then talk to Elisabeth and see your daughter."

"I need to think about this."

Roman sighed. "Alright. I told Elly I would call you but I couldn't make you come back and I couldn't tell her where you were. So the ball is in your court." Roman said hanging up. He had done what he promised and now it was all up to Dean.

After hanging up with Dean, Roman called Elly. "Hello?" She asked when she picked up.

"I called Dean and told him about the situation. He said he needed to think about things."

"Did he say he was going to help Ella?" She asked.

"He didn't say." Roman replied. "Elly, I told him as I said I would. Now it's just up to him."

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed. "Thanks for getting in touch with him."

"It's not a problem." He said to her.

"Well, I have to go. Bye." She said hanging up.

He sighed once she had. He hoped she was thinking about them back together. But he knew her main focus was Ella and Elisabeth. He hoped Dean made the right choice. And came back and got tested.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome! Hope you continue to like this one.

* * *

The next morning, Elly headed back to the hospital. She wanted to tell Elisabeth that Roman had gotten in touch with Dean and he knew about Ella. She walked into the ICU and saw her sister was asleep. She walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Hey." Elisabeth said when she woke up and saw her sister there.

"Morning. Have you eaten?" Elisabeth shook her head no. "Go get something to eat. I will stay with her."

Elisabeth sighed. "Alright." She said as she started to walk out. She turned back to her sister. "Did you see Roman?"

"I saw him." Elly replied and closed her eyes. "I slept with him."

"Really?" Elisabeth laughed. "And how did that go?"

"Well, the sex was incredible but I'm not sure exactly where our relationship is or what it is."

"Did he know where Dean was?"

"He did but he wouldn't say. He did call Dean and explained the situation to him. Dean said he needed time to think about things. So, I don't know what's going to happen."

Elisabeth sighed. "Thank you for talking to him. Although it seems you got paid very good for it."

Elly laughed. "Yeah. Now go get something to eat." Elisabeth nodded and headed to the cafeteria.

Dean Ambrose arrived back in Houston after leaving almost three years earlier. It was a place he never wanted to see again. He had left to take a job making more money than working at the oil company. And he had made more money than he thought he would. He remembered that night with Elisabeth well. It was one of the reasons he left town. He wanted more with her and he knew she only liked him as a friend. It was easier to leave after sleeping with her. Now he was back and he knew what he had to do. He pulled in at Roman's house and headed in.

"So, I guess you're back to see if you match Ella?" Roman asked as he handed him a beer after he walked in.

"Yes and then I'm taking my daughter away from here."

Roman looked at him. "Dean, you can't be serious. You haven't even see Ella. You can't just take her."

"She's my daughter. And I want her. So, once I get tested and I match and she's better. I'm going to take her to San Diego with me."

"And what about Elisabeth?" He asked him. "She's her mother and she isn't going to let you take her."

"Well, she has no say in it. Once I explain to a judge everything. He will give me custody." Dean said before taking a drink of his beer. "She didn't tell me I had a child. I'm not letting that go."

Roman sighed. "Dean, don't do anything yet. Especially out of anger. Go to the hospital and get tested. Talk to Elisabeth." He looked at him. "And about her not telling you. She couldn't find you. You made sure no one could beside me and Seth. And we didn't know you were the father. Just talk to Elisabeth." Roman looked at him. "Dean, I'm asking you as my best friend. Just talk to her before you do anything."

Dean looked at him and sighed. "Fine. Because you're my best friend and you're asking me to do this. I will. But I doubt it will change my mind. She is my daughter and she belongs with me." He looked at Roman and got up. "Now which hospital is my daughter in."

Roman sighed. "I'll take you there." He grabbed his keys and they headed out. He hoped Dean rethought this. Ella belonged with Elisabeth and Dean could be the dad now that he was back. There wasn't a reason for him to take her away.

They arrived at Memorial Hermann hospital and headed up to the ICU. "Can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk ask them.

"Ella Stanton's room please." Roman asked.

The nurse looked at the computer. "Room 4587 but her mother has to approve visitors."

"Can you please go tell her that Roman and Dean are here? She will approve us."

"One moment." She said getting up and walking over to the room. She went in and talked to Elisabeth. She came back out. "Alright. She will be out in a minute."

They looked up as the petite brunette walked out of the room. She walked over to the desk. "Well, this is a surprise." She said to them.

"Roman called me and told me everything. So here I am." Dean said to her. "So, I would like to see the child you kept from me."

She sighed and looked at Roman. "Roman, Elly is in there with Ella. You can go in while I talk to Dean." Roman nodded and walked to the room. Elisabeth looked at Dean. "Let's go talk in the waiting room before I let you see her."

"Fine." He said as he followed her to the waiting room. "Well, let's talk."

She sat down in a chair and motioned for him to sit by her. "I wanted to talk to you before you see her. Maybe explain some things."

"Alright. Let's start with why you kept my daughter from me."

"I didn't keep her from you on purpose. I had no idea where you were. How was I really suppose to let you know?" She said to him. "We weren't a couple. We were friends who happen to get drunk after my mom's funeral and end up spending the night together. I sure didn't expect to get pregnant from that. And by the time I realized I was pregnant, you were gone." She looked at him. "So, when would I have told you?"

"I admit some blame on that part then." He replied. "But when she got sick, you should have found me."

"Maybe I should have but my focus was her. And I really hoped we would find a match." She sighed. "But you're here now and you can see her and get tested."

"I'm here to get tested and see if I match. Then once my daughter is well, I plan to take her with me to San Diego."

"Like hell you will." She said standing up. "I'm her mom and I'm not letting you take her anywhere. And no judge is going to rule against me. I have been here for her since birth."

"We will see but for now I just want to see her and get tested." He said standing up too. "So, take me to my daughter."

"I'll take you to see her and you can get to know her and get tested." Elisabeth said. "But you will never take her away from me. Never." She said walking to the door. She turned to him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." He said walking over to her. He followed her to the room. He looked through the window and saw Roman standing with Elly and a small blond little girl in the crib. She was a beautiful child and there was no deny that she was his daughter. He knew it the minute he saw her and now he would get a chance to know her and no one was going to stop him.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Elisabeth looked over at Dean. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?" He looked at her and nodded. She opened the door and walked in.

"Mama." Ella said when she saw her.

"Hey, baby." Elisabeth smiled and walked over to her. She picked her up and turned to Dean. "Ella, this is Dean. He's a friend of mine who came to help you feel better."

"Weally?"

"Yes." Elisabeth smiled.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Elly said to them.

Elisabeth nodded as Elly and Roman left. She turned to Dean once they had. "Dean, this is Ella." She said to him.

"Hey, Ella." He said to her.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "You help me fwel better."

"I'm going to try to help you feel better." He replied.

"I'm going to go get the doctor. Why don't you spend a few minutes with her?" She said to him. "A nurse will be here too."

"Don't trust me with her?"

"Have you ever been around kids?" She asked him. "I thought so. Now I'm going to speak with the doctor about getting you tested." She walked to the door and motioned for the nurse to come over. She explained where she was going and the nurse agreed to stay with Ella. She walked over to the doctor. "Dr. Johnson, Ella's biological father is here to get tested."

"Alright. I will set it up. Have him come to the lab." She nodded at him and walked back to the room.

"The doctor is setting it up. You need to go to the lab." She said walking over to them.

"Alright." He said to her. "I will be back" He said as he walked out of the room.

She turned her attention to Ella. "Don't worry, baby. Everything will be fine." She said as she hugged her daughter. She had expected Dean to be angry with her. But she felt once he calmed down from the shock of it all. He would realized that Ella belonged with her.

Roman looked at Elly as they sat in the cafeteria having some coffee. "So, how do you think it's going?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She replied. "I hope it's going good. Elisabeth doesn't need any drama from her baby daddy."

"Baby daddy?"

"Yeah. That's what he is. He hasn't been a father to Ella."

'That's not his fault. Well not entirely. I mean yeah he left but Elisabeth could have tracked him down and told him he was going to be a father."

"No one could find him and you and Seth were saying nothing. So, Dean is to blame for it." She replied. "But now he's here and I hope he is a match for Ella. And that if he wants to be apart of Ella's life, he and Elisabeth can come to an agreement."

"I hope so" He replied.

"What do you know?" She asked him. "Roman, what do you know?"

"Dean wants to take Ella back to San Diego with him once she's better.'

"No, that's not happening." Elly replied. "I will fight him tooth and nail along side my sister to make sure he doesn't do that."

"I'm hoping he will change his mind. Maybe once he sees Elisabeth with Ella and he sees Ella and spends time with her. He will realized she is where she belongs and maybe he will move back to town and be apart of her life here. He and Elisabeth can come up with a custody agreement."

"I hope so. Because no way in hell are we letting him take Ella."

Roman nodded. "So, have you given any thoughts to us?"

She sighed. "I have but I haven't made any decisions. Roman, we can't just pick up where we left off or anything like that."

"I know but maybe we can start over and go on dates."

"I don't know."

"Elly, please give us another chance. Go on a date with me."

She looked at him and sighed. "Alright. I will go on a date with you."

He smiled. "Great. How about tonight? I'm sure Dean will be here and he and Elisabeth will be talking about things."

"Alright. Tonight."

"Good." He smiled.

Elisabeth sat in the hospital room while waiting on Dean's test results. He had been playing with Ella while they waited. But now Ella was sleeping. "Dean, I know you're angry about not knowing about her but I couldn't find you." She said to him. "If it makes you feel better, you are listed on her birth certificate as her father."

"But she has your last name not mine."

"That's common when an unmarried woman has a child." She looked at him. "Do you want her to have your name? Will that stop you from trying to take her away?"

He looked at her. "I want her to have my last name. And now that I know about her. I want to be apart of her life."

"By taking her away from her mother and the only home she's known?" She looked at him. "You will never get sole custody of her. If you want to be apart of her life, then move back here and we can come up with a shared custody arrangement."

He looked at her. "You would change her last name and agree to share custody?"

"Of course. You're her father. Not telling you was because I couldn't find you. Not because I didn't want you to be apart of her life."

She didn't get a chance to say more before the doctor walked in. "I have the tests results."

"Is Dean a match?" Elisabeth asked.

"He is. He is a perfect match for her."

"How soon can you do the transplant?" Elisabeth asked.

"We can start the prep work tomorrow." He looked at Dean. "Are you ready and willing to do this?"

"I have to talk to Elisabeth first about things." He said to him.

"Alright." The doctor said walking out.

Elisabeth looked at Dean. "What do we have to talk about? This is our child and she needs a bone marrow transplant."

Dean looked at her. He still wanted her and this was probably his only shot. "I will donate my bone marrow." He said to her. He looked at her intensely. "Once you agree to marry me."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry? What?"

"You agree to marry me and I will donate bone marrow to save Ella."

"You're going to blackmail me into marrying you by using our daughter?"

"Yes" He looked at her. "It's your choice Elisabeth."

She looked from him to Ella. "There is no question. Of course I will marry you to save my daughter's life. I would do anything for my daughter."

"Good. Then I will set it up for us to be married tomorrow and then we can talk to the doctor about the transplant."

"Great." She replied.

"Oh, one more thing Elisabeth. No one can know why we're getting married. No one."

"And how are we going to explain that we're getting married? People will question it."

"Easy, we will tell everyone that seeing each other again after our night together, made us realize we have feelings for each other and might have always. And that we want to be a family with our daughter."

She sighed. "Alright. I will lie to my sister and my best friend."

"You're still friends with Orton?"

"Yes. He's my best friend."

"Whatever. You know my terms and you agree to them."

"Yes, I agree to them. I will marry you."

"Good. Once I set it up, I will let you know."

"Fine."

"I will be back soon." He said walking out of the hospital room.

Elisabeth sighed. This would be the toughest thing she had to do. Elly could always see through her. Now she had to try to lie about everything to her. She hoped she could do it. She had to make sure everyone believed her. For Ella's sake. There was nothing she wouldn't do to save her daughter including marrying Dean.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has read,reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. And I love hearing your thoughts on it. Good or Bad. If you are going to leave me a bad one, sign your name. I would like to know who likes it and who doesn't. So thanks again.

* * *

Elisabeth sat in the hospital room waiting for Elly. She knew she was the first person who needed to know about her and Dean getting married. And she wondered what her reaction would be.

"Hey, you said it was important. What's going on?" Elly asked walking.

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm getting married."

"Married? To who? Randy?" She asked her. "Are you and Randy finally getting married?"

"No. I'm marrying Dean." Elisabeth replied.

"Seriously? You're marrying your baby daddy?"

"Yes I am." Elisabeth looked at her sister. "Dean and I talked today and we realized that we have feelings for each other. I mean we did make a child together."

"And that means you have to get married?"

"We don't have to get married. We want to get married and be a family with Ella. It's what she deserves."

Elly looked at her. "Do you love Dean? Do you love him enough to spend your life with him?"

She moved her hair behind her ear. "I love him. He's the father of my child"

"But are you in love with him?"

"Elly, I love Dean and I'm going to marry him. In fact, we are getting married tomorrow. We want to be married before Ella's transplant. We're changing Ella's last name on her birth certificate. We're going to be a family." She looked at her sister. "Elly, please support me in this and be my maid of honor."

"Of course. I will be. But I've just got to say one more thing before I let it drop. You should tell Randy. Not over the phone either. You should go see him and tell him face to face that the feelings you have for him are gone all the sudden. And that you're marrying Dean."

"Elly..."

"No, if you're going to do this, he deserves for you to tell him face to face. I'll stay with Ella. You go see him now."

"Alright." Elisabeth said walking out. She knew Elly was right. She had to tell Randy in person. And it would be hard to do. She got into her SUV and drove toward his house.

She sighed when she pulled up to it. She got out and walked to the door and knocked. "You know you don't have to knock." Randy said when he opened the door and saw Elisabeth there.

"I know but I need to talk to you." She said walking in.

"Okay, what about?" He asked as they sat down.

"Dean is back in town. Roman told him about Ella and he came back." She said.

"Well, I hope he matches." Randy replied.

"He does." She sighed. "The reason I came to talk to you is that Dean and I are getting married." He sat there looking at her for a moment before he got up and walked over to the mantel. "Seeing him again made me realize that...we should be together. Give Ella the two parent home she deserves." He turned to look at her.

"Do you love him?"

"Randy..."

"It's a simple question. Do you love him? And I don't mean as Ella's father. I mean do you love him? The man."

"Of course I love him." He looked at her and then looked back at the mantel.

"This is my favorite picture of the two of us. Elly took it for us when we had to pretend to be married for that week in high school. You remember?" He chuckled. "Man, that was the best week of my life. Because for that week, I was married to the woman I loved." He turned to look at her again. "The woman that I still love with all my heart and soul. And I can't just sit back and watch you marry another man."

"Randy..."

"No." He said as he walked over to the couch. "You can't sit there and tell me that you don't love me too. I know you do. All those nights we've spent together that nobody knows about but us are proof of that. We're meant to be together Elisabeth. You're meant to marry me not him."

She sighed. "I do love you. I always have. But I love Dean too. He's the father of my child and Ella deserves to have both of her parents together."

He looked at her and leaned in and kissed her. "You don't love him like you love me." He said between kisses. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Once he got there, their clothes were gone and they were making love.

Afterwards as they laid there, he looked over at her. "I told you you don't love him like you do me. And this proves it."

She sighed and got up. She picked up her clothes and started to put them on. "Randy, I do love you but I'm marrying Dean. This doesn't change that." She walked over to him and kissed him. "I will always love you"

"Elisabeth." He said grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry." She kissed him again and walked out. She got into her SUV and sat there for a minute. She wanted to tell Randy the truth about things. But she had to think of Ella. Ella was her main focus and the fact was Ella needed that bone marrow transplant and Dean was the only match. And she would do whatever she had to do to save her child.

Roman looked at Dean as he got dressed for his date with Elly. "So you and Elisabeth just decided to get married?" Roman asked him.

"Yes, we did" Dean replied. He looked at his friend. "We realized that we have feelings for each other and maybe we always have. We share a child together. And we want Ella to have two parents. So, we decided to get married."

"Is there any other reason?'

"Of course not." Dean replied. "Roman, Elisabeth and I are getting married and I want you to be my best man."

Roman looked at him. "Of course I will be. When are you getting married?"

"Tomorrow. We're just doing a simple ceremony at the court house."

"Alright." Roman replied. He looked at the time. "I've gotta go. Date with Elly. See you later Dean." He said walking out.

Dean watched Roman leave and headed out himself. He had rings to buy and he wanted to go to the hospital. He did feel bad about blackmailing Elisabeth. But he wanted her to be his wife and he knew this was probably the only way for that to happen.

"So, I guess you heard Dean and Elisabeth are getting married." Elly said to Roman as they sat in the restaurant.

"Yeah. Dean told me and asked me to be his best man."

"Elisabeth asked me to be her maid of honor." She replied.

Roman looked at her. "What do you think about them getting married?"

Elly looked at him. "Honestly?" He nodded. "I think it's a big mistake. She can try to tell me all day long that she loves him but that's all bullshit. She loves Randy. There's something more to this."

"She loves Randy?"

"Everyone in a three county radius knows that." Elly said laughing. "They think I don't know about the two of them but I do. Just like...just like she knew about us."

He had to smile. "You guys could never keep anything from each other." He replied.

"No, we can't. Which is why I know there is more to this wedding than meets the eye." She looked at him. "But let's focus on us."

He nodded and they spent the rest of evening just talking and enjoying the time together. He knew they would eventually find out everything but for now, just being together was the only thing they wanted. They would deal with everything with Dean and Elisabeth later.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dean headed to the hospital. He wanted to check on Ella and let Elisabeth know all the arrangements he had made about the wedding. He walked into the hospital and up toward Ella's room.

"Hey." He said when he walked in.

"Hey." She replied. "So today's the day."

"Yeah it is." He said to her. "Elisabeth, before we get married, I wanted to ask when we will tell Ella who I am. I want her to know I'm her father."

"Alright. We can tell her now. Well try to explain it to her. She is only two."

"Great."

She walked over to the crib and picked up her daughter and sat down in the chair. "Ella, mommy wants to talk to you about something."

"K." Ella replied.

"Well, mommy wanted to tell you who your daddy is." Elisabeth said to her. "Dean is your dad." Ella looked at Elisabeth and Dean. "Ella, you know I'm your mommy." Ella nodded. "Well this." She said pointing to Dean. "Is daddy, okay?"

"Daddy." Ella repeated pointing to Dean.

"That's right. Daddy." Elisabeth said. She looked at Dean. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." He replied. She nodded and handed Ella over to him.

Randy stood outside the room looking in. They certainly did look like a family. He sighed. Ella deserved two parents but he had wanted it to be him and Elisabeth. How he wished he had been the one to comfort her that night of the funeral. If he had, then he would be Ella's father not Dean. He remembered that night so well. They had been at Elisabeth and Ella's parents' house for the wake. Elisabeth had been upset and wanted some time alone. Looking back now he should have gone with her. But he wanted to respect what she wanted.

"She won't be happy married to him." He heard behind him. He turned to see Elly standing there.

"Maybe not but she wants to marry him."

"There is more to this." Elly looked through the window. "I know there is."

Randy looked at her. "Elly, I want Elisabeth to change her mind about this. But she seems determined to."

"Because I am." They both heard. They turned to see Elisabeth standing there. "I thought you supported me Elly. You said you did." She looked at Randy. "You're my best friend and I hope you understand this. Dean and I share a child. She deserves two parents."

"That's what you keep saying." Randy said to her. "So, it seems you're marrying Dean not because you love him but because he's Ella's father."

"I'm marrying him because I love him." She sighed. "Neither of you is going to stop me from marrying Dean. I want to marry him and I'm going to marry him today."

Randy sighed. "Alright. If that's what you want." He relented. He knew there was no talking her out of it. She was determined and when Elisabeth was determined, she couldn't be stopped.

"It is. And I'm sorry if it's not what you want to hear." She looked at them. "Now, I need to go change into something to be married in." She looked at Randy. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

"No. I'm not." He replied. "I can't watch you marry someone else. If you want, I will stay here with Ella."

"Alright." She replied. She turned to Elly. "Well, are you going to help me get a dress for this?"

"Yeah." Elly replied. Elisabeth nodded and walked into Ella's room. She told Dean she would meet him at the courthouse in three hours.

Dean arrived at the courthouse with Roman three hours later. "So, you ready for this?" Roman asked him.

"I am. I'm ready to marry Elisabeth and be a family with my daughter."

Roman looked at him. "Dean, is there more to this?"

"No, there isn't." He replied. "Roman, I've done nothing but think about Elisabeth and that night. This is what I want. I want to marry her."

"Alright." He said as Elly and Elisabeth walked up.

"Well, everyone's here. Let's get married." Dean said to them. Elisabeth nodded and they walked into the court house.

Dean and Elisabeth filled out the paperwork and paid the fee. They were soon standing in front of the judge. Dean in a nice black suit. Elisabeth in a simple white dress.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage this man and woman. Do you, Dean Ambrose, take Elisabeth Stanton to be your wife?"

"I do." Dean replied as he put the platinum wedding band on her finger.

"Do you Elisabeth Stanton, take Dean Ambrose to be your husband?"

"I do." She said as she put the matching band on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dean leaned in and kissed her.

They walked out of the courthouse followed by Roman and Elly. "Congratulations sis." Elly said hugging her.

"Thank you." Elisabeth replied. She looked at Elly and Roman. "Why don't you guys go on a date right now? Dean and I have something to take care and then we are going to the hospital to be with Ella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Elly nodded and took Roman's hand and they left leaving Dean and Elisabeth there. Elisabeth turned to Dean. "If you want to change Ella's name, let's do it. I want everything done so you can have the transplant."

He looked at her. "Once I have , are you going to divorce me?"

"What?" She asked him.

"Are you going to divorce me after the transplant?" He asked again. "Because if that's what you're thinking, I won't do the transplant."

"Are you serious?" She looked at him. "We just got married and you think I'm going to divorce you once the transplant is done."

"It would make sense. You marry me to get the transplant done. Then once it's done and you know Ella is fine, you will divorce me."

She sighed. "I'm not divorcing you. Even if you do the transplant and it's a success. Something could happen down the road and Ella would need another transplant. So, we're in this marriage for as long as you want it." She looked at him. "Dean, I have no plan to divorce you after the transplant. We're married and we're going to stay that way."

"Alright." She nodded and they headed to get Ella's name changed.

Roman looked over at Elly as they laid in his bed. "This wasn't exactly what I had planned for our date."

She smiled at him. "No but after the day, it's great to relax."

"Yeah it is." He replied. "So, interesting wedding."

"Yeah it was." She sighed.

"What?"

She looked at him. "I just can't get use to this. My sister married to her baby daddy. Yeah, we've known Dean for a while. But I never pictured Elisabeth being with him."

"She was with him when they made Ella together."

"That was a grieving, drunken night. Not something permanent." She sighed. "Now she's married to him. But I know she loves Randy. It just doesn't make sense."

He moved to look at her. "Elly, Elisabeth's life is hers to do what she wants. You, more than anyone, should know you can't tell her what she should do. So, let her live her life and just focus on yours. Which includes me." He smiled and kissed her.

She knew he was right. Elisabeth made her choice and it was her life. She turned her attention back to Roman. Determined to keep her focus on him. She had to figure out her life too.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

* * *

A few days later, the doctor started the prep for the transplant. Elisabeth hoped everything went good for Ella and Dean. Dean and Ella had undergone more testing and it proved they were a perfect match for the transplant. Now Ella was going to receive chemo to kill the bad marrow in her body to get her ready to receive the new marrow. They were at day minus 8.

Elisabeth sat in the room with Ella watching a movie. Ella had surgery earlier in the week to put a catheter in her chest. She would receive all her medication and the marrow through it. Dean was to be admitted a few days later to have the bone marrow harvested. The doctor had told him everything they would do to get the marrow.

"Hey." She heard from the door and turned to see Dean standing.

"Hey. Did you get everything done?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'm all moved in to your house and I didn't rearrange too much."

"That's okay." She replied. "You live there now so you should make the place your own."

"Thanks." He replied. "I got all my test results back and everything a go for the transplant."

"Good. All of Ella's are right where they should be. The chemo is doing it's job and killing the bad marrow."

"Good." He replied.

"Well this is a happy family." They heard and turned to see Randy standing there.

"Randy." Dean said. "I'm shocked to see you."

"Why?" Randy asked. "I'm Elisabeth's friend and I've been here for Ella since before she was born. So, of course I would be here."

"I'm glad you came." Elisabeth said to him. "The transplant is schedule for about eight days."

"Good" He looked at Dean. "I would like a minute to talk to Dean."

"Sure. Let's step outside." Dean said to him. He turned to Elisabeth. "I'll be back."

"Alright." She said with caution.

Dean followed Randy out into the waiting room. "So what did you want to talk about Randy?"

"About Elisabeth and Ella." Randy replied .

"What about them?"

"Just don't hurt them." He said.

"I don't plan on hurting them. Ella is my daughter and Elisabeth is my wife." Dean looked at him. "I know you and Elisabeth are friends but she and I are married. I expected you to respect the bonds of marriage and family. I know you're in love with Elisabeth. But she's married to me. So respect our marriage."

"I respect your marriage but you should respect that I'm Elisabeth's best friend and I'm not going anywhere. I will be here to make sure you don't hurt her or Ella."

"As long as we're clear about things."

"We're clear." Randy said walking back in.

Elisabeth looked up as they both walked in. "Well, I see you both are in one piece. That's good."

"Randy and I just talked. I wanted to make it clear to him that you and he are just friends. That you and I are married. And he needs to respect that."

"And I told him I did." Randy replied. He looked at her. "I won't interfere in your marriage."

"Well that's good." Elisabeth replied. "That you both talked and know where you stand." They both nodded in agreement.

Randy knew this wasn't going to be easy for him. He wanted Elisabeth and he hated Dean. He hated that he was Ella's father.

Elly arrived at the hospital to stay with Ella so Elisabeth could get some sleep. She and Roman had spent the last few days together. They had agreed to take it slow but every date ended in them in either his bed or hers. She walked into the room and saw Elisabeth, Dean and Randy all there.

"Well, this is weird." She said walking in. "I wasn't expecting you to be here Randy."

"I came to check on Ella and Elisabeth."

"Well, that's great." She smiled. She looked at Elisabeth. "Why don't you head home and get some sleep? I'll stay with her."

Elisabeth looked around. "Yeah I think I will." She kissed Ella on the head and hugged her sister. "Thank you."

"No problem. Go rest." Elisabeth nodded and walked out.

"I think I'll go with her." Dean said leaving. He wanted some time alone with Elisabeth.

Elly looked at Randy. "Hard to see them together?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I hate the fact that they're married."

"I know." Elly replied and hugged him. "I know." She wished she knew what to say. But she didn't. She knew nothing would make this better for him. He had lost the love of his life and there was no fixing it.

Elisabeth arrived home and got comfortable on the sofa. She just wanted a minute. She looked up as the door opened. "I wasn't expecting you here." She said when she saw Dean.

"I wanted to be here for you. This can't be easy."

"No, it's not." She sighed.

He looked at her. "How about I make you some chamomile tea? I know you love it."

"That would be great. Thank you." She said shocked he was volunteering to get her some tea.

"Give me a minute." He said walking into the kitchen. He got out a mug and the tea and started to make it for her. He looked to make sure she couldn't see him. He took the bottle of pills out of his pocket and dropped two into the mug before pouring the water in to make tea. He didn't trust that she wouldn't leave him after the transplant and Ella was fine. So he had a plan to make sure she got pregnant a second time with their second child. He knew how devious it was. But he couldn't lose her a second time when he could stop it.

He walked back to the living room and handed her the mug. "I hope it's okay."

She nodded and took a sip. "It's good." She smiled. "Thank you for making it."

"You're welcome." He looked at her. "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower. Make sure you finish that. It will relax you."

"I will." She said as he walked toward the bedroom. "Dean, thank you for this." She had to smile because he was like the Dean she had grown up with. The one that was one of her friends. Not the one that blackmailed her into marriage.

"Anytime." He said as he disappeared into the bedroom. He knew it was just a matter of time before the drugs would take their effect.

He walked into the living room after his shower and saw that she was just finishing up the tea. He walked over to her. "Are you feeling more relax?"

"Yeah I am." She said placing a hand to her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I just feel weird." She said a little groggy.

"I think you need to be in bed." He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. Once they were there, he laid her down on the bed. He could tell the drug was having the effect he wanted. He helped her sit up a little bit and removed her clothes. He stepped back from her and removed his own and joined her on the bed. He kissed her and felt her kiss him back. He moved to where he was on top of her and he enter her. They made love the next few hours. She would know nothing about the drug and would believe she made the move for them to be together.

Elisabeth woke up a little later and looked over to her left. She was shocked to see Dean there. She had no idea how he ended up in her bed. She looked down and realized she was naked. She sat up when she did. She felt the bed move and she looked back at Dean.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory." He said with a smile.

"We slept together?"

"Yes, we did."

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe nearby. "But how did we end up in bed together? I don't remember anything."

He smiled within. "Well, we came home from the hospital and I made you some chamomile tea. We talked for a little bit and you said you were tired. I helped you in here and you kissed me. Things just went from there."

She looked at him trying to remember the last few hours. She remembered him giving her the tea. She thought and the images began to came back to her. Him helping her to her bed. Them kissing and then in bed together. "We should get dressed and head back to the hospital." She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with this right now.

He nodded and looked at her. "Elisabeth, what happened wasn't something we didn't want. We both wanted to be together."

She nodded. "I realize that. I do. I guess I just never really pictured us together like that. Outside of the night we made Ella. And that was a haze of drunken sex."

He got up and walked over to her. "A haze of good sex." He said. "I know I blackmailed you into this marriage but I do want it to be a real marriage and obviously you do too."

"We are married and it would look weird and not real if we didn't have some kind of intimate contact."

"Exactly." He said before kissing her. "Now, let's get ready and head to the hospital."

She nodded and headed into the master bathroom. She got a quick shower and got dressed. Questions still in her mind about everything. She didn't even realize she consciously wanted to sleep with Dean. But maybe she did. Because she wouldn't have slept with him if she didn't want too.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Elisabeth arrived at the hospital with Dean. The memory of the afternoon in her head. She obiviously had wanted to sleep with him. Didn't she? She shook the thoughts out of her head as they walked into Ella's room where Elly and Roman.

Elly look at her sister and knew something was up. "Elisabeth, why don't we go get some coffee and let Dean visit Ella?"

"Alright." Elisabeth said before checking on her daughter who was sleeping. She followed Elly out to the waiting room where they had coffee.

"Okay, what's going on?" Elly asked her. "I know something is going on."

Elisabeth sighed. "I slept with Dean today." She said softly.

"You what?"

"I slept with Dean today." She repeated. "When we went home to rest. I'm not sure why but Dean and I had sex."

"So, you just decided to sleep with him?"

"I don't know. It just happened, I guess. He made me some chamomile tea. We talked and he helped me to my room because I was tired. And we kissed when we got there and things just went from there with us in bed together."

Elly looked at her. "I can't believe you slept with him. I mean, I know you said you loved him and you married him. But I never thought you would slept with him."

Elisabeth looked at her. "He is my husband and I love him. So I guess it was bound to happen that we would sleep together." She looked at her. "Why am I apologizing? I didn't do anything wrong."

"What about Randy?"

"What about him?" She asked. "He and I are friends. I'm married."

"But you love Randy and it's like you cheated on him."

"No, it's not. I'm not with Randy. I'm with Dean. He's my husband. So there was no cheating on Randy when he and I aren't together." She sighed. "Elly, you said you supported me. I know you like Randy and you wanted us together. But that's not going to happen. I'm married to Dean. And I love him. Randy means a lot to me. He's my best friend and he has been there for me all these years. But Dean is Ella's father. We have a bond. As parents and now as a married couple."

Elly sighed. This was getting her nowhere. "You're right. I told you I support you and I should."

"Thank you." Elisabeth replied. "Now, why don't you and Roman head out and have a nice night together?"

"Alright." Elly said as they headed back into the room. She got Roman and left.

"Why don't you tell me what's up?" Roman asked as they drove toward his place.

"Elisabeth." Elly replied. She turned to Roman. "Did Dean tell you that they had sex this afternoon?"

"No." Roman replied. "He didn't say anything but it would explain his mood. He was happy"

"Yeah because he got Elisabeth into bed. Which was probably his plan all along."

Roman looked at her. "Dean had a plan to get Elisabeth into bed?"

"Yeah. He follows her to the house. Makes her tea. They kiss and end up having sex. She didn't have any desire to sleep with him."

Roman laughed a little bit. "Are you sure about that?" He asked her. "I mean they are married. So it was only a matter of time before they had sex."

"Elisabeth slept with him once because she was drunk. She's been sleeping with Randy for a while. Why would she sleep with Dean?"

"Because he's her husband. She and Randy are done. They were done when she married Dean. I know it doesn't make sense that they got married but they are. So, it's not really weird that they slept together."

Elly sighed. "I just can't honestly believe it. Elisabeth and Dean just don't go together."

Roman took her hand. "I know it's hard for you to believe that Elisabeth would choose to be with Dean over Randy. But that's what happened. They share a child and that's a powerful bond."

"Yeah, that's what everyone is saying. But I think there is more to it."

He sighed. "Babe, I know you want to look out for Elisabeth. But it's her life and you need to let her live it."

She sighed. "You're right." She looked at him. "Besides we are things we need to focus on."

He looked at her. "We do?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I wasn't sure how to tell you this but I'm pregnant." She looked at him. "It happened when I came to see you that one time."

"Oh yeah." He replied. "I remember that night." He looked at her. "You're really pregnant? We're having a baby?"

"Yes, we are." She said looking at him. "Roman, I know this is a shock. I mean we have just started dating again and now we're expecting a baby. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just would like us to be parents together. But I can understand if you don't want that."

He pulled the car over. "Of course I want this baby and I want to be involved."

"Great." She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"How about we head home and discuss this further?" She nodded and he started the car and headed toward his house.

Dean looked at Elisabeth as they sat in Ella's room having dinner with her. "So, did Elly yell at you for sleeping with me?" He asked her.

"She didn't yell. Just questioned." Elisabeth replied.

"Do you still question what happened?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I guess I'm still trying to figure out everything."

"Was sleeping with me that bad?" He asked her.

"No, it wasn't bad." She replied. "It was good."

"Then what's going on?"

"I guess I'm just still shocked that's all. But we're married and having sex is something we do."

"Exactly." He said smiling inside. He knew he wouldn't have to drug her now that she thought she wanted to be with him. And they would continue to be together until she was pregnant with his next kid.

Randy stood outside Ella's door listening to the conversation. He couldn't believe that Elisabeth actually slept with Dean again. He sighed and walked out. He would send her a text asking her to meet him. They had to talk. He hated the thought of her with Dean like that. He hated it when she told him she was pregnant and it was Dean's all those years ago. And he hated it more now. He sent the text and hoped she would meet him. It took only a minute for him to get a reply saying yes she would meet him at his place.

Elisabeth pulled into Randy's driveway. She asked Dean to stay with Ella because she had to run some errands and pick up some things. She walked up to the door and sighed before opening it and walking in.

"I'm glad you came." She heard from the living room. She walked into it and saw Randy standing there.

"You said you wanted to talk. So what's up?" She asked him as she walked over to where he was.

"I came to the hospital to see you and Ella."

"I didn't see you there." She replied.

"I saw you and Dean together and I overheard your conversation. You actually slept with him."

She sighed. "Yes." She replied. "How many times do I have to say this to everyone? Dean is my husband and it's normal for us to sleep together. I don't get why everyone is making this big deal out of it."

He moved closer to her and leaned in and kissed her. "Because you don't love him and we both know it.." He kissed her again. "You are in love with me." He said before kissing her again. "And you know it." He said again between kisses.

She pulled away. "Randy, I'm married and this isn't something we should be doing." She said standing up. "I came here because you said you wanted to talk."

He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to him. "You don't really want to leave." He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss turned passionate and they moved toward the sofa shedding their clothes as they went. He laid her down on it and they were soon making love.

Randy knew this was going to complicate things. He had told Dean he would respect their marriage and keep things as friends between them. But he couldn't stop himself from being with her. He wanted her and all sense of right and wrong was out the window.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Elisabeth sighed as she laid there with Randy. "This shouldn't have happened." She said moving to get up.

"Yes, it should have." He said to her.

"No, it shouldn't have." She sighed and picked up her clothes and got dressed. "Randy, you're my best friend and I do love you. But I'm married and I made a promise. This can't keep happening."

"Elisabeth, why don't you tell me the truth about this so called marriage to Dean. I realize you share Ella. But I don't believe you want to be married to him. Because if you really did, then you wouldn't have slept with me just now."

She couldn't tell anyone the truth about the marriage. Ella's transplant was soon and she couldn't let anything jeopardize it. "This was a mistake. You kissed me first and I got caught up in the moment. It won't happen again. I'm married to Dean and I love him. We're a family with Ella. If you can't just be my friend, then we can't have any contact with each other. It's your choice but our days of sleeping together are over. Consider this goodbye sex." She grabbed her stuff and walked out.

She got into her car and sat there for a moment. How could she do that? If Dean found out, he might not donate bone marrow to Ella. How could she be so stupid and play with her daughter's life like that? She decided then and there to only be near Randy in public. Dean was her husband and she should only be with him. She started the car and drove toward the hospital. She had to put what just happened with Randy out of her mind.

Roman looked at Elly as they laid in his bed after making love. "So, we're having a baby."

"Yes, we are." She smiled.

"So, you should probably marry me."

"What?" She asked.

He smiled and got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. He got out the ring box and walked back over. "I love you Elly. And I wanted to marry you before I knew about the baby. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me."

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, of course I will marry you."

"Good." He smiled. "I want us to be married right away. I don't want to wait. Life is too short."

"I agree. So, city hall?"

"City hall." He replied. "Just us. We go get rings and license and then we get married."

"Alright." She smiled. "I can't wait for us to be married."

"Me either. So, let's get this done." He said to her. She nodded and they got ready to get everything done.

Elisabeth walked into the hospital room and saw Dean with Ella. "Hey." She said walking in.

"Hey. Did you get everything done you needed to?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did." She said walking over to him. "I've been thinking about everything. You're right. This is a real marriage and we should treat it as such"

"Alright. So I guess that means we will be sleeping together from now on."

"Yes, it does." She replied.

"Good." He said before leaning in and kissing her.

"Mama luv daddy." Ella said when she saw them.

Elisabeth looked at her daughter. "Yes, baby. Mommy loves daddy." She said.

"Yay!" Ella said clapping.

"I see someone is happy." The doctor said walking in. "We need to take Ella and start the chemo."

"Okay." Elisabeth replied.

The doctor nodded and motioned for the nurse to help take Ella down. Once she was, Elisabeth sat down.

"She will be fine. The chemo will kill the bad and she will get my bone marrow and be fine."

"I hope so." She looked at him as he sat down by her. "I just….I can't lose her. Since this whole thing first started, that was my worry. That she would die. I had faith that we would find a donor but in my mind, I was prepared for the possibility of her dying."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I promise. Our daughter is going to be fine. She will have the bone marrow transplant and be fine."

"I hope so." She said to him.

"I know so." He said before leaning in and kissing her. "I promise." She nodded and rest her head on his shoulder as they waited for Ella to come back.

Elly looked down at her wedding ring and then at Roman and smiled. "I can't believe we're married."

"I know. Me either." He smiled at her. "But I'm happy. I hope you are too."

"I'm so happy. This is everything I could have wanted. We're married and we're having a baby. Life is perfect."

He smiled. "I agree." He looked at her. "Now, we just have to tell your sister. Do you think she will be hurt that she wasn't there."

Elly looked at him. "I'm sure she will understand." She said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Elisabeth looked up as the nurse brought Ella back to the room after her chemo round. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes. She did wonderful." The nurse said with a smile.

"Good." Elisabeth smiled.

"She has a few more rounds until the transplant." The nurse said walking out.

Elisabeth sat on one side of the crib while Dean sat on the other one. Ella was sleeping but would soon wake up. They heard footsteps and saw Roman and Elly standing at the door.

"Hey, guys." She said to them. "What's up?"

"Well, Roman and I got married and we're having a baby."

"You got married?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yes, we did." Elly smiled. "We just decided to do it."

"Congratulations, you guys." Dean said to them.

"That's great guys." Elisabeth replied. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Elly said hugging her sister. "And how is Miss Ella?"

"She's good. Her first round went well. Now they have a few more before the transplant."

Elly nodded and they sat down with Dean and Elisabeth. She could tell that Elisabeth was a little hurt that Elly hadn't invited her to be the witness for the wedding. But Elly just wanted it to be done. She just wanted to be married to Roman. She didn't care about the wedding part. She would talk to Elisabeth later and explain things. And she knew Elisabeth would understand once she did. Life was just too short to wait.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Eight days later, everyone gathered at the hospital for the transplant. Dean had been admitted a day earlier and the bone marrow was taken from his hip. Ella's chemo was done and all the bad marrow was out of her system. Now she was ready to accept the good marrow.

"We are in the process of giving Ella the new marrow. It will take a few hours and then she will be in isolation." Dr. Barrett said to them.

"Thank you, Doctor." Elisabeth said to him. He nodded and headed back. Elisabeth looked at everyone who was there. "It's going to take a while if you guys want to leave. I'm going to go see Dean and give him an update on Ella."

"How about some food?" Roman asked Elly.

"Yeah." She hugged her sister. "We will be back." Elisabeth nodded and watched them leave. She told the nurse that she was going to check on her husband and then be back.

She walked to the room where Dean was and walked in. "Hey, how's Ella?" He asked her.

"She's getting the marrow right now." She said walking in and sitting down. "Dean, I can't thank you enough for doing this."

He looked at her. "She's my daughter. Of course I would do this." He replied.

"After you blackmailed me into marrying you." She said to him.

"I would have donated anyway. She's my daughter." He said to her. "But I wanted to be married to you. I couldn't let the chance to be with you slip by me. And now that I've donated, I'm not letting you go. We're married."

"I know." She replied. "I'm not leaving you because you donated now. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep that. I'm your wife. You're my husband and we are a family with Ella."

"Good." He smiled. "I hoped you wouldn't divorce me after this."

"I'm not." She replied. "I just wanted to come and check on you. Ella will be in isolation starting today and I can't spend the night with her here anymore. So, I'm going to be staying at the house."

"I get to leave today. So, maybe we can go home together?"

"Yeah, we can." She replied. "I'm going to check on Ella. And I will be back." She said to him. She felt him grabbed her hand and pull her to him. He leaned up and kissed her.

"See you soon." He said to her. She nodded and headed back to Ella.

Randy sat in the waiting room hoping to get to see Elisabeth. He had agreed that they would remain friends and that was all. That she was married and they were nothing but friends. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Elisabeth there.

"I came to see how Ella was." He said to her.

"She's fine. They are giving her the bone marrow and we can only wait and hope it all goes fine."

"I'm sure it will." He replied as he got up. "Elisabeth, I came to check on Ella as a friend. I promise. You have made your feelings clear. You're married and you will stay with your husband."

"Thank you for understanding and thank you for coming to check on Ella."

"I will always be here for you both."

"Thanks." She said again.

"Well, I guess I will go." He said hugging her. "Keep me updated on things."

"I will." She smiled at him. He nodded and headed out. She sat down once he left. What was it that kept Randy in her head and heart? She was trying to be honorable and faithful to Dean now. To make her marriage work. She owed it to Ella to try.

"The transplant went well." The doctor said walking in. "We are moving Ella to isolation. You can see her for a few minutes but she needs to rest."

"Alright." Elisabeth said following him. She had to see that Ella was okay. Then she would help Dean home. She got washed up and put on the protective gown and walked into the room. The precautions were to make sure Ella caught nothing. She walked over to her daughter's bed and sat down by her. She would stay as long as she could then she would take Dean home and take care of him after the procedure.

Dean looked up as Seth walked in. "Hey man." He said to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Seth asked him.

"I'm alright. In a little pain but nothing too unbearable." Dean replied. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to see how you were." Seth said sitting down. "And how you like being married to Elisabeth."

"Well we haven't been married long but I like it so far. And I plan to remain married to her forever. And we will have more children."

"Does she want more?"

"It doesn't matter. I have a plan to make sure Elisabeth gets pregnant again and it will be with my kid. So we will share two children and it will bond us more."

"Sounds like you have your plan."

"I do." Dean smiled. "I've wanted Elisabeth for a while. I just never knew how to tell her since we were all friends. The night of her mother's funeral when she needed someone. I was glad I was that person. I just wish she had told me about Ella and we could have been a family the last two years."

"She didn't know where you were and you made us promise not to tell and we didn't have any idea you were the father." Seth reminded her.

"I know and I realize all of that. So, I'm determined to make the most of my marriage and have a family with Elisabeth."

"Good." Seth said getting up. "Well, I will let you rest."

"Thanks Seth." Dean said as he walked out. He looked at the time and knew Elisabeth would be coming to take him home. To their home. The home they will make together with their daughter.

"Mrs. Ambrose." Dr. Barrett said walking in the room.

"Yes." Elisabeth said. It was weird to hear someone call her Mrs. Ambrose.

"Visiting hours are almost over and I'm sure Mr. Ambrose is ready to go home."

"Thank you." She said standing up. She looked at her daughter and kissed her on the head. "I love you, ladybug and I will be back tomorrow." She looked at her again and headed out. It was hard to leave Ella but she couldn't stay in isolation with her.

She grabbed her things and headed up to Dean's room. It was time to go home and start making a life with Dean. To be a family with their daughter.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Elisabeth pulled into the garage and helped Dean out of the SUV and into the house. "Did you want to stay in the guest room?"

He looked at her. "I thought I would stay in our room."

"Right." She said. "I just wasn't sure since the procedure and all."

He walked over to her slowly as he was still in pain after everything. "I only want to stay with you. Elisabeth, I thought we were going to make this real."

"We are." She sighed. "It just will take time to get use to you and me being an us." He nodded and kissed her.

"I understand that. But we are an us."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Well, then how about I help you get settled in bed and we can decide what we want to do for dinner."

"How about ordering in? I'm sure you don't feel like cooking after the long day."

"Sounds good. How about Chinese?"

"Great." He replied. She nodded and helped him into the bedroom.

Once he was in the bed, she headed to the kitchen to order some food. It was weird to be there without Ella and with Dean. She couldn't stop her mind from going to Randy. She wondered what he was doing. She sighed and shook the thought out of her head. She had to stop thinking about him and focus on her husband. She ordered the Chinese and headed back to the bedroom.

"Do you need anything?" She asked him when she walked in.

"You could come and lay beside me and watch a movie or TV show."

She smiled and nodded. "Let me change into some comfortable clothes." She walked into the bathroom and changed into some yoga pants and her Notre Dame sweatshirt.

Once she had, she headed back to the bedroom and got on the bed and laid beside Dean. "So, what did you want to watch?" She asked him.

"You pick." He smiled.

"Alright." She laughed. She picked up the remote and saw a movie she loved on demand. "Oh I love this movie." She said as she pressed play.

"You are making me watch Breaking Dawn Part 2?"

"Yes. It is my favorite book in the Twilight series and my favorite one of the movies." She replied. "And since you have to rest, I get to pick."

"Alright." He laughed as the movie started. He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll watch whatever you want. She smiled and nodded.

She got comfortable as the movie began. It wasn't long until the Chinese food arrived and they had eaten dinner. She called the hospital to check on Ella before they went to sleep.

Randy sat in his place thinking about seeing Elisabeth that day. He wished he knew what the real deal was between Dean and Elisabeth. He sighed when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.

"John, what are you doing here?" He asked when he saw John Cena standing there. John had grown up with them also and he and Elisabeth had dated and broke up right before her mother passed.

"I'm back in town and wanted to see everyone." John said walking in. "Where's Elisabeth? I figured she would be here."

"Why would Elisabeth be here?" Randy asked him. "And why do you care where Elisabeth is?"

"Well I know you are in love with Elisabeth. And I wanted to know where she was because I wanted to see her."

"Why? Why do you want to see her?" Randy asked him. "You broke up with her because you wanted Nikki not Elisabeth. So, why would you want to see her and what are you even doing back here? I thought you and Nikki moved to Boston when you got that great job."

"I came back for my grandfather's will reading. And I still care about Elisabeth. I heard about her daughter being sick and I wanted to see if I could do anything to help."

"Ella is fine. She has leukemia. But she got a bone marrow transplant today. So she should be fine."

"Great." John replied. "Who was the donor?"

"Ella's father."

"How can that be when I'm Ella's father?"

Randy looked at John. "I think you're mistaken. You aren't Ella's father. Dean Ambrose is Ella's father."

"What?" John asked shocked. He always thought he was Ella's father. He just never wanted to be a dad so he hadn't made any contact with Elisabeth.

Randy sighed. "The night of Elisabeth's mother's funeral. She went and got drunk. Dean was at the bar and he helped her home where they ended up having sex. That's the night Ella was conceived." He looked at John. "Why would you think you were Ella's father?"

"Because Elisabeth and I were a couple up until her mother's funeral. And I just figured I was Ella's father."

"If you thought that, then why didn't you say something to Elisabeth or come back when you first found out about Ella or the fact that she was sick?"

John sighed. "I didn't think Elisabeth wanted me to be apart of Ella's life. I made it clear to her that I wasn't interested in being a father and I just thought she was abiding by that."

Randy shook his head. "God, you really are an asshole. You break up with Elisabeth for Nikki. You find out Elisabeth had Ella and didn't even call to see if you actually were the father. And now you come back? You should have just stayed gone."

"I'm not here to see you. I want to see Elisabeth. I want to know how she is." John replied. "I miss her. And since you and she aren't together, maybe she and I can try again. Nikki and I are over."

"I don't think that will be possible." Randy replied.

"Why not? Elisabeth and I had a great relationship."

"Elisabeth is married." Randy said looking at him.

"You and Elisabeth are married?" John asked him. "I thought you guys weren't together."

"Elisabeth and I aren't married." Randy replied. "Elisabeth is married to Dean. The actual father of her child."

John looked at him. "She married Dean? Are you serious? He's a loser. Why would she married him?"

Randy sighed. "She says she loves him. That they share a bond because of Ella and she wants to give Ella a family. And she wants that family with Dean."

"Well, I guess that's it." He said getting ready to go. "I think I will still go by and see her. I have to see for myself that she married that tool. That she actually wants a life with him. And that Ella is actually his child." John didn't say more before he walked out.

Randy sighed once he had. John was always a selfish man. He wasn't willing to alter his life for anyone but he expected everyone else to alter theirs for him. And he and Elisabeth did have a great relationship when they were together. But they had both wanted different things and when John decided he wanted to cheat with Nikki, it ended and not amicable. But John would see that Elisabeth was with Dean and she had no intention of leaving her husband for anything. So this time, Cena wouldn't get what he wanted. And that made Randy smile just a little bit.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Elisabeth heard the knock on the door and headed to see who was there. She had no idea who would be visiting. Everyone knew Dean was recovering from the transplant. She opened the door and was shocked to see John standing there.

"John? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to see you." He smiled and walked in. "I'm back in town for my grandfather's will reading."

"Alright." Elisabeth said shutting the door. "But why are you here? We broke up and you're with Nikki."

"Nikki and I broke up." He said to her. "I came by to see if you wanted to have dinner with me? Maybe we can try again."

"That's not going to happen." She replied. "One, you cheated on me and I don't date cheaters. Two, you broke up with me for her. And three, I'm married with a child."

"Someone might have mentioned that you married Dean Ambrose."

"I did." She looked at him. "If someone told you I was married, then why did you just say maybe we can try again."

"Because I want you back and I can't really believe that you married Dean Ambrose and had a child with him. I had to see it for myself."

She sighed. "Well, it's true." She walked over and picked up a photo of Ella. "This is my daughter, Ella. And Dean and I are married."

John looked at the picture. She was a beautiful little girl. He looked up at Elisabeth. "And you're sure Ella is Dean's and not mine?"

"I'm sure. Ella is Dean's daughter." She looked at John. "My doctor calculated my conception date. And you and I weren't together and hadn't been for a few weeks before that. So, there was no way you could be the father."

"I'm still in shock that you actually slept with him and got pregnant and got married."

"Well, I did. Dean and I are married and we have a beautiful daughter who is getting better thanks to him"

John looked at her. "Is that why you married him? Because he donated bone marrow to her."

"Of course not." They heard from the bedroom door. John looked and saw Dean there. "Elisabeth and I got married because we love each other." He said as he walked toward them. "John, I'm shocked to see you here." He said as he moved to stand by Elisabeth.

"Well, I'm in town and I wanted to talk to Elisabeth and see how she is." John replied. He looked at Dean. "So, I never expected you two to get together."

"Well, things happen." Dean replied as he put his arm around Elisabeth. "Now Elisabeth and I are married. And we have a child together. So, any thoughts you had about getting back together is over."

"Well, Alright." John said. He looked at Elisabeth. "If that's what Elisabeth wants."

"It is." She replied. "Dean and I are married and we love each other and that's all there is too it."

"Okay.' John said walked toward the door. "If Elisabeth is happy, then okay."

"I am happy." She said to him. He nodded and walked out. She looked at Dean. "What the hell is going on here? My ex shows up and wants me back. This is insane."

"John is selfish. He doesn't have Nikki anymore so he wants you back. But that's never going to happen. Is it?"

She looked at him. "No, it won't. I'm married to you."

He nodded and leaned in and kissed her. "Yes, you are." He took her hand and they headed back to the bedroom. He knew she wouldn't say no and he wouldn't have to drug her.

John sat in the car in the driveway for a few minutes before he started the car and drove toward his parents' house. He still couldn't believe that Elisabeth was with Dean. Yeah they were friends but being married? There was no way she loved him. There had to be another reason for the marriage. He sighed as he pulled into the driveway and headed in. He was going to be in town for a few more days and he would get to the bottom of things.

He walked into his parents house and saw his mom there. "Mom, can I ask why you didn't think Ella was my daughter?" He asked her.

"Well, I thought she might be so I talked to Elisabeth and she made it clear that Ella wasn't your daughter. She never said who was her father but she made it clear you weren't. And I was very relieved. I didn't want you to be attached to that girl forever." Carol replied. She looked at her son. "Why? Has something happened?"

"No, I just was wondering. I went to see her. She's married to Dean Ambrose and apparently he's the father."

"Well all you kids were close as teenagers and it makes sense one of the guys would be the father. I was expecting Randy to be it. But I guess not." She looked at him. "John, you aren't thinking about getting back with Elisabeth are you? Because she was never good enough for you. I mean having a child outside of marriage. You can do better. Why don't' you go back to Boston and work things out with Nikki? She is your wife and I know you have issues but you can work them out. Elisabeth is not for you. Let Dean have her. They actually go good together. He's a loser and she's always been trash. So go home to a wife you deserve. Leave Elisabeth alone."

He sighed and looked at his mom. She never liked Elisabeth and she never hid that fact. She always thought Elisabeth was beneath them. But maybe she was right. Maybe he should go back to Nikki.

Dean sat in the kitchen later that night after Elisabeth was asleep. He couldn't believe Cena was back in town. Now he had to deal with both Cena and Orton and their questions about his and Elisabeth's marriage. He knew it was more important than ever that he get her pregnant. He had to have that extra bond with her. The last few weeks they had been together without him having to drug her into bed. He managed to change her birth control pills to sugar pills and she never asked him to wear any other protection. So it was just a matter of time before she was pregnant. And that would be the end of Cena and Orton trying to interfere. Nothing was going to ruin the life he was building with Elisabeth and Ella. Nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

The next six weeks went by fast and it was almost time for Ella to come home. Elisabeth couldn't wait for her to be home. She made sure everything was perfect at home and everything was disinfected. She wasn't taking a chance that Ella would catch something.

"Elisabeth, the house is clean." Elly said to her sister.

"I know. I just want to make sure." Elisabeth replied. "Whoa." She said putting a hand to her head. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Elly asked her.

"Yeah. I just got dizzy and lightheaded." Elisabeth said sitting down on the sofa. "Too much work I guess."

"Is that all it could be?" Elly asked. "Have you been nauseous? Are you late? Do you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant. I'm on the pill." She replied.

"They aren't always effective. You should take a test."

"I can't be pregnant. Can I?" She asked her. "I just can't."

"You should go take the test. And then you will know if you and Dean are going to have another little Ella."

"Yeah." She replied. "Can you go get a test? Dean is out with Seth and I would like to take it without anyone else knowing it."

"Yeah." Elly said grabbing her stuff and heading out. She really hoped Elisabeth wasn't pregnant. She didn't' want her sister to have another bond with Dean. She was trying to get them apart as it was.

Elly bought the test and headed back to the house. She sat in the bathroom with Elisabeth as they waited for the results. Elisabeth thought back to everything. It was more likely than not that Dean was the father if she was pregnant. She was only with Randy that one time. She and Dean had been together a lot in the last few weeks. She heard her cell phone alarm and walked over to the sink. She looked at the test.

"I'm pregnant." She said as she turned to Elly. "I'm pregnant."

Elly looked at her. "Well, it looks like we will be pregnant together." She replied.

"Yeah." She replied looking at the test. She had no idea who might be the father. She knew the odds were in Dean's favor on being the father. But there was the small chance it was Randy. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Elisabeth, are you okay?" Elly asked her sister. "You seem troubled."

"That's an understatement." Elisabeth replied. "I'm on the pill yet I'm pregnant." She debated about telling her that she had no idea who the father was. "And I have no idea who the father is. I know the odds are in Dean's favor that it is his baby but there is a small chance Randy might be the father."

"Really? A small chance?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I slept with Randy days after Dean and I were married. But Dean and I have slept together a lot over the last few weeks. So more than likely he is the father."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't just walk up to Dean and say I'm pregnant but you might not be the father. He would go crazy. I made him a promise to be with just him. And what happened? I end up sleeping with Randy only days after I said I do."

"Maybe there is a reason you slept with him."

"There isn't. It just happened. I'm married and I know this baby is more than likely Dean's. So, there is no need for anyone to know any different."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I am. Besides, I can get some of Dean's DNA easily and get a test ran." Elisabeth replied.

"I think you should. Just to know who's baby it is."

Elisabeth sighed. "I know. I will make an appointment with my doctor and get the specifics and go from there."

"I think that's a great idea." Elly replied. "No need to add any more drama to anything."

"I agree." Elisabeth nodded as she picked up the phone and called her doctor. She said she could see her in an hour. "Alright. I have an appointment. So, I'm going to go to the doctor. Can you stay and finish up?"

"Of course and let me know." Elisabeth nodded and headed out.

Elisabeth arrived at the doctor's office and was shown to an exam room. "Well, Elisabeth you think you're pregnant?" Dr. Guerrero said when she came in.

"I took an at home test and it was positive. So I want to know the specifics on things."

"Alright. I see my nurse drew blood and took a urine sample so once the lab tests them we will have those results. Lay back and I will do an exam." Elisabeth nodded and laid down. "Well, I would say you are pregnant and just about seven weeks." Elisabeth sighed. She knew that meant Dean or Randy could be the father.

"If I bring you a DNA sample, can you run a DNA test without anyone really knowing it."

"If I have DNA from a potential father, then yes I can."

"Okay. I will get you a sample and I would like a DNA test ran."

"Alright." The doctor said as the nurse handed her the lab results. "And all the tests do say you are pregnant just like I thought." She looked at her. "I can do the DNA test immediately."

"Okay." She said as she took the toothbrush out of her bag. She had taken Dean's and put it in a plastic bag. "This is one potential father's DNA."

"Alright. I will run this new test immediately and call you when the results are in." Elisabeth nodded and got dressed. Now she just had to keep this pregnancy a secret until she knew who the father was. Once she knew, she could go from there.

Elly sat in the house with Roman. Elisabeth had called her and told her she was on her way home. "So, Ella comes home tomorrow." Roman said to his wife.

"Yes. I know Elisabeth is excited. She is so glad that Ella is going to be okay." Elly replied. She looked at her husband. "Have you talked to Seth about anything?"

"Like what?" Roman asked.

"Asked Seth if he knew the real reason Dean and Elisabeth got married."

Roman sighed. "Elly, can you just let it go? Elisabeth told you why she married Dean. Let it go. Let us all move on with our lives from this."

"I just don't believe it. I don't believe she loves Dean. There is another reason why she married him. She loves Randy. Something is really fishy about this whole thing."

Roman sighed again. "Elly, you can say that all you want but that doesn't' make it true. Let it go."

"I agree with Roman." They heard from the door and saw Dean standing there. "It really isn't any of your business Elly." Dean replied. "I understand that you and Elisabeth are close. But she and I are married. And you just need to accept it. There is no ulterior reason. We realized how we feel about each other and we want to be a family."

Elly looked at him. "I will never accept that you and my sister are in love with each other. I accept the marriage because it's done. But I do not and I will never believe that she loves you."

"What's going on here" They heard from the kitchen. Elisabeth had come in through the back door.

"Elly was just telling me that she doesn't believe you love me. That she will never accept it. And she asked Roman to talk to Seth and get him to admit there is some other reason why you married me."

Elisabeth sighed. "Elly, I asked you to let it all go. I told you I was in love with Dean and wanted to spend my life with him. You said you would accept it."

"I accept that you're married to him. But I will never accept that you love him."

Elisabeth looked at her sister. "Elly, please. There is going to be a new member of the family. Well two new members. Two little babies and I would like us to all get along."

Roman looked at Elly. "Two new members? We're having twins?"

"God no." Elly replied. "We are having one baby. And Elisabeth is having one too."

Dean looked at her. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes, we are." She smiled. "You and I are having a baby."

Elly looked at her sister. She wondered if Elisabeth now knew it was Dean's baby and not Randy's. And that's why she was telling everyone about the baby. She would speak with her later when they could be alone. She wanted to know whose baby it was.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Elly watched as Elisabeth made dinner. The guys were in the living room watching a game. "So, are you going to tell me whose baby it is?"

"It's Dean's." Elisabeth said smoothly. She had made the decision once she knew who the father was, she would keep it to herself. No matter if it was Dean or Randy.

"Are you sure?" Elly asked.

"The doctor calculated everything and it's Dean's. So, that is the end of it. Dean and I are expanding our family. And you need to accept things." Elisabeth looked up from the salad she was making. "Elly, please just realize this is how everything is. I want you to accept that Dean is my husband and apart of our family. I know you don't like him. But this is how things are."

Elly sighed. She didn't want to alienate Elisabeth. "Alright. I will stop with all of this."

"Good." Elisabeth replied. Elly nodded. She would keep everything to herself and continue to try to figure this out. But she wouldn't say anything to Elisabeth or anyone about things. She would keep it to herself.

Everyone soon went home after dinner leaving Dean and Elisabeth there. He looked at Elisabeth. "So, we're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." She replied. "I just found out today. The doctor said everything is right on track."

"Good." He smiled. He was glad that his plan worked. She was pregnant with their second child and it would bond them more.

"So, everything is ready for Ella to come home tomorrow." She said as she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes, it is." He replied. "I'm ready for her to come home."

"Me too." She smiled. "I'm glad she's better and coming home. I've missed hearing her play in the house."

"I'm ready to get to know her outside of the hospital. I'm ready to really get to know my daughter."

"I know." Elisabeth replied. "Dean, I really am sorry about you missing out on her first two years. But you have the chance to know her now and you have a new chance with the new baby."

He smiled and walked over to her. "Yes, I do." He leaned in and kissed her. He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom intent on celebrating the news.

Elisabeth smiled as she walked into the hospital with Dean to bring Ella home the next day. They walked into the room and smiled when Ella greeted them. "Ready to go home baby?" Elisabeth asked her.

"Yes, mommy. Weady to go home with you and daddy." Elisabeth nodded and picked up her daughter. Dean grabbed all of Ella's bags and they headed out. Everyone was waiting at the house to welcome Ella home.

They pulled up to the house and got everything out and started in. Elisabeth smiled when she opened the door and everyone said surprise. Ella smiled and laughed. And it was nice to hear. Ella got down and headed to play with the children who were there. Elisabeth saw Randy standing with Roman and Elly.

"Thanks for coming guys." She said walking over while Dean took Ella's stuff to her room.

"Of course. Where else would we be?" Elly replied.

"I'm glad Ella is okay." Randy said to her. "I'm sure you and Dean are relieved."

"We are." Elisabeth smiled. She didn't want Randy to know she was pregnant yet. Not until she got the results back. But no matter what they said, Dean would be the baby's father.

"Roman, why don't we go see Ella?" Elly said to him. He nodded and followed her leaving Randy and Elisabeth alone.

"That was less than subtle." Elisabeth said. "How are you?"

"I'm as good as I can be since I don't have you." Randy replied.

"Randy." She said with a sigh.

"I know. We're friends only." He replied as he saw Dean coming over. "And here comes your husband."

"All of Ella's stuff is up." Dean said as he walked up.

"Great." Elisabeth replied.

Dean looked at Randy. "Randy, nice to see you. Glad you came."

"Well, Elisabeth and I are friends. And I'm very glad that Ella is okay."

"Well, I'm glad you came." Dean said as he placed his arm around Elisabeth. "Did Elisabeth tell you the news?"

"What news?" Randy asked looking at them both.

"Elisabeth and I are having another baby." Dean replied with a smile. In his mind, he had just trumped any ideas Randy had about trying to get Elisabeth.

Randy looked at Dean and then Elisabeth. "You're having a baby?"

"I am." Elisabeth replied. "I just found out the other day."

"Well, congratulations I guess." Randy said to them. He couldn't help but wonder if he was the father. He had no idea how far along she was but he was going to find out and if he was the father, he would be apart of his child's life. He wouldn't let Dean play father to his child.

"I better go check on Ella." Elisabeth said walking away. She had hoped Dean wouldn't say anything. But now he had, she knew Randy was thinking that the baby might be his. She knew him that well. She walked over to where Elly and Roman were.

"Everything okay?" Elly asked her sister.

"Yeah. Dean told Randy we were having a baby. So I guess eventually everyone will know."

"Yeah they will." Roman replied. "But they would eventually right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Elisabeth replied. "Well, I better go make sure everyone is fine." She smiled and walked away.

Randy watched Elisabeth walk away and then turned to Dean. "So, it looks like you and Elisabeth will have something else to bond you together."

"Kids do that." Dean replied. "And now we will have two kids that we share."

"Yeah." Randy said looking toward Elisabeth. "Well I'm going to say something to Ella." He walked away toward her.

Dean looked at Elisabeth. "I hope you're okay about me telling him."

"Yeah. I mean everyone was going to find out right?"

"Yes, they would." He replied. He saw Randy looking their way and he placed his arms around Elisabeth. "I'm so happy about the baby."

"Me too." She replied. "We should make sure everyone is okay and then I think we need to wrap up the party and get Ella to rest."

"Yeah." He said in agreement.

They soon had everyone gone and it was just the three of them. Elisabeth put Ella to bed and headed to the master bedroom. She couldn't help but think about Randy knowing about the baby now. She hoped he would believe it was Dean's. She knew the DNA test could say Randy was the father but she was married to Dean so she would have to make sure everyone thought he was the father. It was just better for everyone. At least that was what she told herself. But deep inside she knew it would be hard to keep Randy from his child if it was his child. And she didn't really want too. But wasn't it best for everyone if Dean thought he was the father? It was really one of many questions she couldn't exactly answer.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later Elisabeth headed to her doctor's office to get the DNA results. She had told no one about the appointment. Dean was having some father/daughter time with Ella. She arrived at the office and sat down and waited for her name to be called. Once it was, she was shown to the office.

"Well, Elisabeth, I have your results." Dr. Guerrero said as she walked in.

"Okay. Tell me."

The doctor nodded and sat down. "There is a 99.9 percent chance that the tested father is the father of the baby."

"Really?" Elisabeth asked her. She had half expected that Randy would be the father.

"Yes." The doctor replied.

"Alright. Well that answers my uncertainty. Thank you for running the test."

"You are welcome and I will see you at your next appointment." Elisabeth nodded and walked out.

Seth watched her leave the doctor's office and headed in. He went through the back and walked into the doctor's office. "You did very well." He said to her as he handed her the money. "Mr. Ambrose appreciates your cooperation."

Vickie nodded. "Well, since he promised he would tell her the truth if anything happened with the baby, I guess no harm is done."

"That is true." Seth replied. "Mr. Ambrose would like a copy of the real results."

She nodded and handed him the paper. "That one is the real one. It shows that Mr. Ambrose is not the father of the baby."

"Thanks again." Seth said taking it and leaving. He would call Dean and tell him everything was done.

Dean smiled after he hung up with Seth. No one would ever know the truth about the baby and it would be Dean's ultimate revenge on Randy. He would raise Randy's child as his own. He looked over at Ella. "Are you having fun, ladybug?"

"Yes." She smiled from the leggos. He smiled back and continued to help her build the play set. They both looked up as the door opened. "Mommy." She said running to her.

"Hey, baby." Elisabeth smiled as she picked her up. She looked at Dean. "Did you guys have fun?"

"We did." Dean replied with a smile. "Did you get your errand ran?"

"I did." She replied and put Ella down. She walked over to Dean. "I got everything I needed. So, now we have the rest of the day to do family things."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her. This was working out exactly like he wanted. And no one would ever know the truth. Ever.

Elly looked up as Randy walked into her office. "What's up Randy?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Elisabeth. Did she tell you who the father of the baby was?"

"Yes. She said it was Dean. That when the doctor did everything, she was only with Dean on the day the baby was conceived."

"Do you believe that?" He asked her.

"I have too. Elisabeth wouldn't lie to me. She told me the truth about Ella. She told me you slept together only days after she and Dean were married. And that you might be the father of the baby. She always tells me the truth."

"Alright." He replied. He looked at Elly. "Can you call her and asked her to meet you somewhere but I will be there instead? I need to talk to her and hear her say it's Dean's baby."

"Of course I will." She replied. She had hoped the baby was Randy's and then it would push Elisabeth to realize she should be with Randy and not Dean. She picked the phone and called Elisabeth and asked her to come to the office. She hung up and looked at Randy. "She's coming." She said getting up. "Talk to her and maybe you can convince her that this sham of a marriage to Dean should end." She didn't say anything else as she walked out.

Randy sighed and sat down. He hoped he was the father of the baby. He desperately wanted to be. He sat there for a little while before Elisabeth showed up.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked when she walked in and saw him.

"I asked Elly to set this up. I wanted to talk to you alone." He said to her. "I wanted to know if Dean is really the father of the baby."

She sighed. "Yes, he is." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied and took the test result out of her purse. "This is the DNA test I had done. I had the test ran against Dean's DNA. It shows he is the father."

Randy took the paper from her and read it. He sighed and handed it back. "So, I guess that's it."

"Yes." She replied. "Randy, Dean and I are having another baby. We're a family. While I love you as my friend and I hope you will always be in my life. Dean is my husband and the father of both my children. Despite what everyone says, I do love him. I hope you can accept it now."

He looked at her and walked over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He looked at her when he pulled away. "If that's what you want, then I can do that."

She looked at him getting her head together. "Yes, it is. Friends is what we have always been and we should continue with that. But that's it."

"Alright." He said kissing her one more time. "Then friends we are." He smiled and walked out.

She stood there for a minute getting herself together. He still had such an effect on her. Once she was ready, she walked out and headed home. Now that Randy knew Dean was the father, it would make everything easier. She was determined now more than ever to make her marriage work. Ella was getting better everyday and it seemed the transplant was working. Now with the new baby on the way, it's what was best for everyone. For her and Dean to be a family with their children.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The next few months went by and everything seemed to be good. Randy was keeping his word and they were friends only. Ella was much better and the doctors felt she wasn't going to have a relapse. Elisabeth was getting bigger with her pregnancy and getting ready to find out what the baby was. Elly had recently found out that she and Roman were expecting a girl. She wasn't questioning Elisabeth's decision anymore but she continued to look for clues to explain things. No one had even suspected the DNA test switch.

"So, do you want a boy or another girl?" Elly asked her sister as they sat in the kitchen having some tea.

"I want a boy. I love Ella and having a little girl but I want a boy. But I will be happy no matter what. As long as it's healthy and I hope doesn't end up with leukemia."

"It won't." Elly replied. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah." Elisabeth said. "Dean is excited that he's getting to experience everything this time."

"So, you guys are happy?" Elly asked.

"Yeah we are." Elisabeth smiled. "I know what you think but I really do love him. Probably more now than I did. We have learned more about each other. And we are really making a go of this."

"Great." She replied.

"Oh I should go." Elisabeth said looking at the time. "I don't want to be late for my ultrasound. Dean is going to meet me there."

"Alright. Well, let me know." Elly said hugging her. Elisabeth nodded and headed out.

Elisabeth arrived at the office and smiled when she saw her husband waiting. "How did you beat me here?"

"Because I just had to come from the office" Dean replied. He, Roman and Seth had opened a security company together and it was doing really well.

"Well, then let's go see what we're having." She smiled and took his hand. They signed in and were soon shown to an exam room.

"Well, Elisabeth, are you ready to see the baby?" Vickie asked as she walked in.

"Yes, we are." She smiled.

Vickie nodded and got the machine. She put the gel on Elisabeth's stomach and moved the probe around. "Alright. There is the baby. Everything looks good. Good, strong heartbeat. Everything in the right place. The placenta is in the right spot. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, we would." Dean replied.

"Alright." She said looking at the screen. "It looks like you are having a little boy."

"A boy?" Dean asked with excitement. "I always wanted a son."

"Yep. A little boy." Vickie replied. "Everything looks good and right on schedule."

"Great." Elisabeth replied as the doctor wiped off the gel. She got ready to go and they walked out. They were having a boy and she couldn't have been more excited.

Dean arrived back at the office and found Seth waiting. "Seth, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know how everything went at the doctor's." Seth replied.

"It went fine. The baby is healthy and a boy." Dean replied.

"Great. And no one knows?"

"Nope." Dean smiled. "No one knows we had the test switched or that that little boy is really Randy's. I plan to raise him as my own and no one will ever know."

"Provided he doesn't get sick."

"I don't think he will. But I will just deal with that if it ever comes." Dean replied. "Now, this conversation is over and no one will know the truth." Seth nodded and walked out. Neither one had noticed that Roman was nearby and had heard their conversation.

Roman stood there not believing what he had just heard. Dean and Seth were talking about a DNA test switch and Elisabeth's baby being Randy's not Dean's. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it. And talking to Seth would be the best way to do that. Seth couldn't lie to him and he would get the truth. He walked to his office and knew he had to set up to get Seth to admit it on tape. Because Elisabeth probably wouldn't believe Dean would do that. She might have before but since they had gotten married and she got closer to him, she wasn't quick to believe anything bad about him.

He got the security camera set up and called Seth into his office. He hoped he could get the truth on tape and show it to Elisabeth and Elly. He was beginning to think Elly was right. That there was another reason Elisabeth and Dean got married. He had told her to let it go and accept it. But maybe he was wrong to do that. Maybe he should have let her continue to dig into things. He was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Roman, you wanted to see me?" Seth asked walking in.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about something." Roman said trying to figure out a way to get Seth to admit it.

"What about?" Seth asked.

"Dean and Elisabeth." Roman said.

"What about them?" Seth asked.

"Well, Elly told me that the baby was a boy." Roman started. "So, I was wondering if Dean had mentioned anything to you about things."

"Just that the baby was a boy and they were excited about it." Seth replied.

"And that's it?" He asked.

"Yes."

Roman sighed. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Alright." Seth replied.

"I overheard your and Dean conversation."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"I heard what you were talking about and I want the truth." Roman said looking at him. "Did you or Dean change that test to make Dean the father of Elisabeth's baby?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth said looking to the ground. He hoped Roman believed him.

Roman looked at him and knew he was keeping something from him. "Tell me the truth, Seth. I want to know."

Seth looked at him. "No, we didn't."

"I know you're lying." Roman replied. "You did didn't you? You changed that result."

"I didn't do anything but give the doctor the money." He said before he could stop himself.

"What money?" Roman asked.

Seth sighed. He knew he was caught now. "Dean asked me to take money to Elisabeth's doctor. He had her change the result. Dean's DNA was tested against the baby's and didn't match. So Dean had the doctor change them before Elisabeth's appointment."

"So, Randy is the father of that baby and you guys are going to let Dean raise that child."

"Dean is Elisabeth's husband. She married him. It doesn't really hurt anyone. No one has to know Randy is the father."

"Don't you think Randy has the right to know he's the father? And doesn't Elisabeth deserve to know also?"

Seth sighed. "Dean is afraid that Elisabeth will leave him"

"That's crazy." Roman replied. "She married him. So she must love him. She isn't going to leave because Randy is the father of her baby. Dean is the father of Ella and that bonds them. So I doubt Elisabeth will leave him."

"You can't tell anyone Roman. Dean is your friend." Seth said standing up. "Please Roman. Just let it go. It doesn't hurt anyone to keep this secret." He looked at Roman and walked out.

Roman sat there for a minute before he stopped the tape recording. He couldn't believe Dean would do this. Yeah Randy and Elisabeth were friends but she married Dean. She wouldn't leave him over this. But she deserved to know the truth and he was going to tell Elly first and then Elisabeth. And she could make her own decision about things.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Roman left the office and drove home. He wanted to show Elly the tape. He pulled into the driveway and headed inside.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early?" Elly asked when he walked in.

"I wanted to show you something."

"Okay." She said following him into the living room. He put the DVD into player. She watched as he and Seth discussed things. She looked at Roman after it was over. "Dean changed the results. Randy is the father."

"Yes." Roman replied. "I overheard Seth and Dean talking and wanted to know the truth. So I talked to Seth who admitted it. I wanted to know what you wanted to do with the information."

Elly looked at him. "Tell Elisabeth. She deserves to know that Randy is the father of her baby. Not Dean. She needs to know what Dean did and she can leave his ass and be with Randy."

"Is that what she wants?" Roman asked her. "I mean just because Randy is the father of her baby doesn't mean she will leave Dean."

Elly scoffed. "Oh she wants Randy. I have no doubt that she wants Randy. She loves him. She married Dean for some reason I don't know yet. But I know she wants Randy." She looked at him. "We just have to let her know the truth."

"Alright. Let's show her the tape of Seth telling what they did." She nodded and they headed out to see Elisabeth.

John walked into the security company intending to talk to Dean. He wanted to know the real reason him and Elisabeth got married. John wasn't done trying to get Elisabeth back. Nikki had fallen for a rich businessman from Mexico and left to be with him. They had recently got divorced. And John had closed everything up in Boston and he moved back to Texas.

"John Cena." Dean said when he saw him. "What brings you here?"

"I want to know what you had to do to get Elisabeth to marry you."

"I didn't have to do anything. I'm the father of Ella and we're expecting a new baby. Elisabeth and I are married and happy together. So, that's all you need to know."

John laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know you Dean. You had to do something to get her to marry you." He walked closer to him. "So, why don't you tell me the real reason?"

Dean stood up. "Elisabeth loves me and I love her. We have one child and another one on the way. That's it."

John looked at him. "I don't believe you and I will find out the truth and Elisabeth will be free of you."

"Do you think Elisabeth would get back together with you if we weren't married?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah I do."

"Then you're living in a fantasy. The only man Elisabeth would go to if she and I weren't married is Randy. Don't you get it? She was done with you before she and I slept together. And I'm sorry but I know she has feelings for Randy. I've made my peace with that because I know she loves me and wants to be married to me. Randy is only a friend. But I know he is who she would be with if she and I weren't married."

"If you know she loves him, then isn't your marriage a fake?" John smiled thinking he had gotten Dean to admit that the marriage was a sham.

"That's not what I said. I told you she loves me and she does. But I also know she loves Randy. But not as much as me. They are friends. But I'm not stupid. I know if she and I weren't together, he is who she would be with. I'm trying to make you see that no matter if Elisabeth and I aren't together, she wouldn't be with you."

John walked to the door and turned back to Dean. "I'm not stupid either. I know there is more and I will find out what it is." He said before walking out.

Dean sighed once he did. He knew the odds of John find anything was slim. Elisabeth wouldn't tell anything and no one but Seth and the doctor knew about the test switch. So everything would continue to work out like he wanted.

Elisabeth stood in the kitchen making a cake and getting things ready for dinner. Ella was watching a video. She put a hand on her stomach. "Okay, little man. Calm down. You're very excited today." She smiled. She looked through the window when she heard a car drive up. She was surprised to see John step out of the car.

She walked to the door and opened it for him. "John, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He said stepping in. "I want to know the real reason you married Dean."

She sighed. "John, I told you before and I've told everyone. I married Dean because I love him and I wanted to be married to him. We share children. That's a powerful bond. There is no other reason."

"I don't believe you." He said to her.

She looked at Ella. "Ella, can you go play in your room while I talk to my friend?"

"Okay mommy." Ella said getting up and walking to her room.

Once Ella was inside, Elisabeth turned back to John. "I don't know what I can do to convince you and everyone. And I'm not going too. I love Dean and I'm married to him. Nothing is going to change that. So, realize that."

"Elisabeth, we have known each other for a long time. We have been friends and lovers. I know you. And I can't believe you really love Dean. I just can't."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. It's the truth. I love Dean." She walked to the door. "Now, you should go. I have things to do."

He walked to the door before turning to her. "There is more to this. And the truth will come out." He said before leaving.

She sighed and headed back to the kitchen. She hoped John would just let it go. They had been done for years. She didn't know why he felt the need to get involved. Why didn't he just mind his own business and leave her alone. This was her life and she was happy with it. She was happy with Dean and their family.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Elly looked over at Roman as they drove toward Elisabeth's. "Maybe we should tell Randy first." She said to him.

"I thought you wanted Elisabeth to know first. Then she could tell Randy." He replied.

"I know but if he knew, then he could convince her to leave Dean and put a family with him."

Roman looked at her. "Do you really believe that? That he could convince her to leave Dean? She seems content to stay with him."

"I don't know." Elly replied. "I guess we should tell Elisabeth first." He nodded and continued the drive to Elisabeth's.

Dean rushed toward the house. He had to get to Elisabeth before Roman and Elly. He couldn't believe that Seth was so stupid as to tell Roman about the test. He had to stopped them from telling Elisabeth anything. He pulled up and saw that he had beat them there.

"You're home early." Elisabeth said when he came in.

"I wanted to surprise you and take you and Ella away."

She looked at him. "Take us away?"

"Yeah. Just pack quickly and we can take a family vacation."

"I can't leave right now. Elly called and said she was coming over. We can't not be here."

He sighed. "Elisabeth please. Let's just go. She'll understand."

"Alright. I'll go pack Ella and me. Why don't you clean up the kitchen where I was making dinner?" He nodded as she walked into Ella's room to pack for her. He hoped he could get her out of town before Elly showed up.

He heard a car drive up and looked out the window. He sighed when he saw Elly and Roman getting out. He heard footsteps and knew Elisabeth had came out of Ella's room.

"I guess we don't have to leave without telling her." Elisabeth said walking to the door and opening it. "Guys, you came just in time."

"What do you mean?" Elly asked.

"Dean was getting ready to take us on a family vacation."

"Is that right?" Elly replied. "I wonder why he wanted to do that."

Elisabeth looked between them. "Is there something going on I don't know about?"

"Yes, there is." Elly replied.

"No, there isn't." Dean replied.

"Roman, why don't you tell me?" She said to him. He seemed to be the only neutral party there.

"Well, I overheard Seth and Dean talking and I got Seth to admit on tape that Dean paid your doctor to change the test results."

"What test results?" Elisabeth asked.

"The one you had ran to know who the father of the baby was." He replied. "I have it on tape."

"They're lying." Dean said to her. "I have no idea about any test."

She looked at Dean, then Roman and Elly. "Play the tape. I want to hear it." She looked at Dean. "I believe you but I want to hear him say this."

Roman walked over to the TV and put in the DVD. Elisabeth sat down and watched as Seth admitted they had changed the test. She looked at Elly and Roman after it was over.

"Will you guys take Ella home with you? I think my husband and I have some things to talk about."

"Sure." Elly said to her. "Call me if you need anything." Elisabeth nodded as Elly headed into the bedroom to get Ella.

"Be good for Aunt Elly and Uncle Roman." Elisabeth said to her daughter.

"I will." Ella replied and left with them.

Elisabeth looked at her husband once they were gone. "Tell me the truth. Is what Seth was saying the truth? Did you know about the test and change the result?" She sighed. "Dean, tell me the truth. I deserve to know the truth."

"And if you knew the truth, you would leave so fast. And not give me one thought."

"Is that what you really think?" She asked him. "After being married to each other for the last few months, you really believe I would leave?"

"Yes, I do." He replied. "I know your feelings for Randy."

She sighed. "I just want the truth. Tell me the truth. Did you change the result of test to show you were the baby's father?" She looked at him. "Please Dean. Tell me the truth."

"Fine. I'll tell you the truth." He said to her. "I knew there was a possibility that Randy could be the father. I wasn't sure you even had a test done until I saw the paperwork from the doctor. I went to the doctor's office and made her tell me the results. She said I wasn't the father." He looked at her. "I didn't want to lose you. So I paid her to change it to say I was the father. I promised her that if anything happened with the baby, I would come clean. And I would have. If the baby got leukemia like Ella. I would have told everyone the truth. Elisabeth, I didn't want to lose you. I know I've gone about all of this all wrong but I love you. Please believe that I do."

She sighed. "Do you want to know what I had decided when I realized Randy could be the father of the baby?" He nodded. "I decided that I would keep it to myself. That no one would ever know. That everyone would believe you were the father. I made a promise to you that I was in this marriage and that would have continued if I knew Randy was the father."

He looked at her. "Does that mean you won't leave me? Are you going to stay in this marriage?"

"I don't know. I need time to think about things,. I have to tell Randy that he is the father. Once I tell him, I will think about things and make a decision." She looked at him. "You can stay here while I decide. I'm not kicking you out."

"Thanks." He replied. "Elisabeth, I really love you."

"I know." She replied. "And I do love you. I did fall in love with you. But I can't say anything for sure yet. I have to think about things."

"Alright." He replied.

She nodded and got her purse and headed out. She had to tell Randy he was the father. If she didn't, Elly would and it would be worse. She just hoped Randy wouldn't be too mad. But to be honest, she really thought Dean was the father and now she knew otherwise and it was time to figure things out and deal with the consequences.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Elisabeth arrived at Randy and walked up to the door. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to him. She took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Elisabeth, what are you doing here?" Randy asked when he opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said walking in.

"Alright. What's up?" He asked as they sat down.

"I honestly don't know how to say this." She said.

"Well, you should probably just say it."

"Okay. You're the father of the baby." She said to him.

"Excuse me? Come again?"

"You're the father."

He looked at her. "And you waited until now to tell me."

"I had a DNA test ran and it said Dean was the father. So I thought he was. But apparently he had bribed my doctor to change it. So you're the father not Dean."

"I'm the father?" He said with a smile. "This is great. You can leave Dean and we can be together." He said as he hugged her.

"Wait." She said pulling away.

"What? You want to be together right?"

"I don't know what I want. This is a lot to take in right now. I mean I've thought for months that my husband was the father of my baby but it turns out my best friend is the father. It's a lot to deal with."

"I know it is" He said as they sat back down. "Elisabeth, I think it's time you told me the truth about your marriage to Dean."

She sighed. "Why? What good would it do?"

"Because there is more to it. Everyone thinks from me to Elly to John Cena, of all people. So, why don't you just tell me the truth and we can deal with it?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I did it for Ella. She was my reason."

"I know that. You have said many times you want Ella to have two parents. But there is more to it."

"Yes, there is. Dean told me if I didn't marry him, he wouldn't donate bone marrow to Ella. I had to save my child's life. I would do anything for my child. Marry anyone to save her. And I did. I married Dean and he donated the marrow."

"I knew it was more." He said looking at her. "You could have told me and we could have figured something else out."

"I did what I had to do and I don't regret it. Dean has been a great father to Ella. We have had a good marriage the last few months."

"That might be so but you don't love him like you love me. I know you don't." He looked at her and leaned in and kissed her. "All these months, I know you still have feelings for me. You love me."

"But I love Dean too. I really do." She replied.

"You might love him but not like you love me." He said again. "And now we can be together. With our child and Ella. And Dean can see her as much as he wants. Now that he's apart of her life."

"Before you decide you want that, you should know something. And it might change what you want." She replied. "When I realized I was pregnant and I knew you could be the father, I had decided something. No matter what the test showed, I would let everyone believe including you that Dean was the father. I felt it was better that way. And when the test showed Dean was the father, I thought it was just how it was suppose to go."

He looked at her. "You were going to let everyone and me believe Dean was the father. Even if the child was mine. You were actually going to do that."

"Yes, I was." She replied with a sighed. "I honestly can't tell you why other than I thought it would be easier for everyone. Dean was making things so difficult. Ella was recovering and I didn't want that to be disturbed. Then the test showed it was Dean's and I figured there was no harm done."

"I can't believe that." He replied. "Elisabeth, you aren't the type to keep that from the actual father. That's not you."

"I know." She sighed. "And that's why you needed to know that I was going to do that. I knew if we were to be anything, you had to know. And now you do. And it's alright if that changes things. Because I know it does. And that's okay. It should. If you hate me, that's okay. You probably should" She stood up. "This is your baby and you can be involved as much as you want. You just let me know what you want to do." She said walking to the door. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry it worked like this. It seems mistake were made by both me and Dean. And now it's time to fix it." She said before walking out. She knew he needed time.

Randy sat there after she had left thinking about the conversation they just had. He still was trying to process that she was going to keep his child from him. It just didn't make sense. That wasn't Elisabeth. Well the Elisabeth he knew and loved. Maybe she had changed in the months she had been married to Dean. Maybe because he was a deceiving asshole, that had rubbed off on her. He wanted to be apart of his child's life. Nothing was going to stop him from that. But it was his feelings for Elisabeth that were making it difficult. He still loved her so much but could he really get over the fact that she was going to keep his child from him? It was an answer he didn't have yet.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days went by and Elisabeth had yet to hear from Randy. She and Dean were sleeping in different bedrooms and she wasn't sure where it was all going to go. She smiled as she watched Ella play with her dolls. Why did her life have to be so complicated? She wasn't stupid about it. She knew it was all her doing. And whatever happened, she would take the consequences no matter what.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She wondered who was coming to see her. She opened the door and found Elly standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you." Elly said walking in. "I wanted to know why you haven't kicked Dean to the curb and got with Randy."

"Because I'm giving Randy space to think about things." She said as they sat down. "I told him everything including the fact that I was going to make everyone believe Dean was the father of the baby even if it was Randy's. So, I'm giving him time to deal with that."

"I don't believe you could have gone through with that." Elly said to her. "You might have told yourself you could but I know better. If that test had told you the truth, you would have told Randy. Even if you stayed married to Dean, you would tell him. I know you better than anyone and you would have never been able to keep that secret."

"You don't know that." Elisabeth replied.

"Yes, I do." Elly said back. "You wouldn't keep a child from it's father."

"I did with Dean."

"No, you didn't know where he was. There is a difference." Elly looked at her sister. "You couldn't and wouldn't keep a child from it's father if you knew where the father was. So I know you wouldn't have been able to keep Randy from the baby. And from knowing he was the father."

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Just like I do." Elly said. "Randy will realize that and you and he will be together."

"There is no guarantee on that." Elisabeth replied. "But all I can do is wait and see. And I don't know what is going to happen with me and Randy. Or me and Dean."

"Dean lied to you. He changed the results and wanted to keep Randy's child from him. And I know he did more to get you to marry him. So, just divorce him."

"This is just a lot to deal with right now." She looked at her sister. "And you should focus on you and Roman and your little girl. Don't worry about me and all of this. It will work out."

"You're my sister and I will worry about you." Elly said hugging her.

"I know but I'm fine and everything will be fine. Now, you go home and rest. You wont get a lot of that once your little girl comes."

Elly smiled. "I know." She hugged her sister and then Ella. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." She said as she walked her to the door. She opened it and was shocked to see Randy standing there.

"Randy, nice to see you." Elly said hugging him. She turned to Elisabeth. "Do you want me to take Ella with me?"

"No, it's okay." Elisabeth replied. "Go home and rest." She nodded and headed out. Elisabeth turned to Randy. "Come in."

"Thanks." He said as they walked in.

"Uncle Randy." Ella said running up to him.

"Hey, peanut head." He said with a laugh.

"Ella, can you go watch TV in your room? Then you can come out and spend some time with Uncle Randy."

"Okay." Ella said getting down and running to her room.

Elisabeth turned to Randy. "I guess you have thought about things?"

"I have." He said as they both sat there. "I thought about everything."

"And? What have you decided?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "I thought about it and I realized that you would have never been able to go through with keeping me from my child." He said. "I know you. It just took me a little bit to really think about it."

"That seems to be everyone point of view on that." She replied. "Elly said the same thing. That she didn't' believe I would have been able to keep you from your child."

"She's right." He replied. "Elisabeth, I've thought about things for the last few days. And I know we have some things to figure out. But it doesn't change how I feel. I love you. I always have and there is nothing I want more than to be with you. So, leave Dean and be with me."

"Is that what you really want or are you saying what you know everyone else wants?" She asked him. "Because I know everyone has told you like they do me. That we belong together. And maybe we do. But I don't want you to think you have to be with me for that reason or the baby. No matter what we're friends and you are the father of the baby. But so much as happened. Life isn't exactly like we all thought. But we can't make life be like we thought. We have to just accept things like they are."

He looked at her. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

"I didn't say that. I said I don't want you to think you have to be with me because everyone thinks we should."

"I love you Elisabeth. I always have. I've always wanted you. And I'm not saying that because everyone says we should be together. I want us together." He said before kissing her. "And I think you want that too. You never wanted to be married to Dean. You did that for Ella. But now the truth is out and you can end things with Dean."

She looked at him. "I have to talk to Dean. He and I have things we need to work out."

"Alright." Randy said looking at her. "You want something with me right?"

She looked at him. She had always loved him and she always wanted to be with me. "Yes, I do. I've always loved you. I just have to figure things out with Dean. Mainly things with Ella."

"Alright. I will let you do that." He said to her. He stood up and kissed her once before walking out.

She sighed once he left. She knew she was in love with him and she probably always had been. And now she was pregnant with his baby and she had to figure out her marriage as well as things with Ella. She knew she needed to talk to Dean alone. She called Elly, who agreed to have Roman come and pick Ella up. Once Ella was safe with Roman, she got ready to talk to her husband.

She sat down on the sofa and waited for him to come home. She heard a car drive up and heard the footsteps. She heard the door open and turned to see Dean walking in.

"I'm glad you're here. We need to talk." He said when he saw her sitting there.

"Okay, let's talk." She said to him.

"I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have paid the doctor to change the results. I should have let things fall where they may." He said to her as he sat down by her. "Elisabeth, I know I was wrong about a lot. I was wrong to blackmail you into marrying me by using our daughter's illness. I shouldn't have paid the doctor. I regret those things. But I did it because I love you. I've always loved you. And I know I made mistakes. But I believe we can work through this. And we can make our marriage work."

She sighed. "Dean, I'm not sure we can. Everything that has happened changes things." She replied. "Our marriage didn't start the right way. We built this life with a lie. We lied to everyone."

"I know." He said taking her hand. "But I know we can work through this. Give me a chance to prove that I'm not the same man. Let me prove how much I love you." He said leaning in to her. He gently kissed her. "Let me prove it." He said softly as he kissed her again.

She didn't pull away as he kissed her. She felt herself kissing him back. She liked the vulnerable side to him. The side she had gotten to know over the last few months. The one who was kind and caring to her and Ella. The one who tried his best to be a great husband and father. She felt herself getting loss in the kiss and soon found herself in the bedroom with him. All things she was going to say went out the window as they made love. No thought to how things would eventually work out.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Dean looked over at Elisabeth after they had made love. "Does that mean we are going to try?"

She sighed. "I don't think we can." She sighed and again and got up and grabbed her robe nearby. "Dean, this wasn't where this talk was suppose to go. I wanted to talk to you about things. About that I love Randy and I always have. He and I are having a baby. I know you and I share Ella. But I've always love Randy. And I think you knew that. That's why you blackmailed me into marriage and you change the test results." She looked at him. "You know I'm right."

"I don't know that." He replied. "I just apologized for everything. I know I was wrong. I asked you to let me prove how I loved you and if we could work on our marriage. Then I kissed you and we made love."

"I know. I was there." She replied. "But it doesn't change things. This doesn't change what I was going to say. I wanted to talk to you about divorce and coming up with a custody agreement for Ella. And I don't want this to be a battle. A bitter battle. There has been enough lies and hurt for a lifetime."

He looked at her and got up. "You want to divorce me and go be with him and take my daughter?"

"I want this divorce to be with him. But I would never take Ella away from you. We can come up with an agreement that we both are happy with." She sighed. "Dean, please don't make this a battle. Let's end things amicably. The way our marriage has been the last few months. I don't want to ruin the progress we have. I do love you. I do. But I love Randy more. He is the person I was always meant to be with. And I want him and I to try to make something together."

"I'm not ready for us to end." He said to her. "I love you."

"I know and I love you. But we can't stay in this marriage that didn't start out the right way. We might have been able to have something. Something real if you haven't left after that night. We could have bonded through my pregnancy with Ella. And we could have made a life together. I know we could have. But not this way." She looked at him. "Please tell me you understand and you won't make this a battle."

He looked at her and sighed. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know but you won't really. We have our daughter and we are friends." She walked back to where he was. "Dean, you know that this marriage didn't start right and we just aren't meant to be together. Please don't make this difficult. Let's not put Ella through anything more."

He looked at her and sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. And she was right. Ella didn't deserve to be put through anything more. "Alright. I'll agree to the divorce if you give me unlimited access to Ella."

"Alright." She replied. "I never wanted to take her away. You can see her as much as you like. We can do a joint custody thing. I have primary physical custody and you get unlimited visitation. The lawyers will draw up the papers when we meet to discuss the divorce."

"Okay. I'll get my things and move out." He looked at her. He knew he wouldn't win the fight for her heart. That was Randy's. And he knew she was right. He had always known that. All he could be now was her friend and Ella's father.

She nodded and kissed him. "Thank you for not making this difficult." He nodded and got dressed and headed out.

He arrived at Seth's. He would stay there until he found an apartment. He didn't want this divorce but he knew there was no need to fight it.

"So, how long are you staying?" Seth asked him.

"Just long enough for me to find an apartment. Shouldn't be but a couple of days. I want to have a place I can bring Ella."

"Are you going to get custody?"

"No, visitation." He replied. He looked at Seth. "I don't want to put Ella through anything more. She had enough when she was battling the leukemia. So, I agreed to joint custody. Elisabeth will have primary physical custody. And I get unlimited visitation."

"Are you going to pay alimony or child support?"

"We didn't really talk about that. I guess we will when we meet with the lawyers." Seth nodded. He hadn't expected Dean to agree to things. He expected him to fight for Elisabeth and Ella. He expected him to use every trick he could think of to keep her.

A few days later, Dean and Elisabeth met with their lawyers. They were going to hammer out the divorce and custody agreement.

"Alright. We are here to discuss the divorce of Dean Ambrose and Elisabeth Ambrose." The mediator said to them.

"Yes." Chris Irvine, Elisabeth's lawyer said.

"And both parties have agreed to the divorce?"

"Yes." Paul Heyman, Dean's lawyer replied.

"Alright. Then let's decide terms. The reason for the divorce is?"

"The reason is the marriage is differences." Chris replied. "They realized they aren't suited for each other."

"Alright." He said making some notes. "Now, the house is Mrs. Ambrose's and Mr. Ambrose is moved out?"

"Yes, he has." Paul replied. "Mr. Ambrose has his own apartment not that far from the house. It makes for easy access to his daughter."

The mediator nodded. "Now, both have agreed to take the money they each brought into the marriage only. I understand they kept separate bank account?"

"Yes." Chris replied. "They married a few months ago after being apart for almost three years. So they each had their own money and felt it was better to keep it separate."

"Alright. So, we have the house and money done. Now alimony and child support. Mr. Ambrose, do you agree to pay these things?"

"I agree to pay child support to help support my child. But I don't feel I should have to pay alimony." Dean replied.

"Mrs. Ambrose, do you want alimony?"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I've done it for years. So, yes, I'm fine with him only paying child support."

"Okay." The mediator said. "I have all the financial statements here. From both parties and I will make my ruling from those. Now, custody of the minor child."

"Both have agreed to joint custody. With Mrs. Ambrose having primary physical custody and Mr. Ambrose having unlimited visitation." Chris replied.

The mediator nodded. "Alright. It looks like everything is settled. So I will make my ruling. Mrs. Ambrose will have custody Sunday at 6pm until Thursday at 12pm. Mr. Ambrose will have custody Thursday at 12pm until Sunday at 6pm. Is this agreeable to you both?"

"Yes." Dean said first.

"Yes." Elisabeth replied.

"Alright. Now with child support. Mr. Ambrose will pay 750 dollars a month in child support. As for medical bills, the child is covered under both parents policies. Is this agreeable to everyone?"

"Yes." Dean replied.

"Yes." Elisabeth added.

"Alright. If you both will sign this agreement and the divorce papers, I will submit this to the judge and he will make the final ruling. Once he had finalized the divorce, you both will get certificates to that effect." He closed the file and walked out.

Elisabeth looked at Dean. "Thank you for agreeing to things."

"Well, everything was fair. And we both agreed before hand. So it's done." He looked at her. "I will always love you Elisabeth."

"I know and I do love you. And I want you to be happy."

He nodded and hugged her. "I want that for you too."

She nodded and they walked out. She had to meet Randy at the doctor's office for the ultrasound. She would tell him that the divorce was going through and soon her marriage would done.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Elisabeth arrived the doctor's office and headed in. She was glad her divorce was almost done. She was very grateful that Dean was so great about it. It really made her realize he was a great guy despite blackmailing her. She and Randy were called back to the exam for the ultrasound.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to see the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are." Elisabeth replied.

"Alright." The doctor said as she put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around. "Everything looks good. Strong heartbeat. Everything in the right place."

"You're sure?." Randy said to her.

"Yes, your little boy is fine and healthy.."

"Great" Elisabeth smiled.

"Alright." The doctor laughed and printed out the photos. "Here are the photos and DVD. Make your next appointment at the desk. And Elisabeth, try to relax." She nodded as the doctor left and turned to Randy.

"We're having a boy." She said. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am." He smiled. "I can't wait for this little guy to be born. And to that effect, I want you to marry me once your divorce is final."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course. I have always wanted to marry you." He said taking out a ring box. "I brought this ring a long time ago and I should have given it to you before now. Because I've always known you would the one I was meant to be with. I love you so much. So will you marry me?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, of course I will marry you." She said as he slid the two carat princess cut diamond ring on her finger. "We should go and tell everyone we're getting married."

"Do you think Dean is going to take this okay or will he try to take Ella away from you to punish you?"

"I think it will be fine. Dean and I have already got all the details of our divorce done. So, it will be fine." Randy nodded and they headed home. She called Elly and asked her and Roman to come over to the house. She wanted to tell them that they were getting married. She called Dean and they arranged for him to bring Ella home after the others left. She wanted to tell him and Ella alone with Randy.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Elly said when she and Roman walked into the house.

"Well, our little boy is healthy ." Elisabeth replied.

"That's great." Elly said hugging her and Randy. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Elisabeth smiled.

"So, does this mean you guys will be getting married?" Roman asked.

"Well," Elisabeth said with a smile. "We are getting married once my divorce is final."

"That's awesome." Elly said with a big smile. "Finally you two can be together like you always should have been."

"Thanks." Elisabeth laughed. They stayed for a little while before leaving.

After they had left, Elisabeth looked at Randy. "Are you okay with us telling Dean and Ella together?"

"Yeah. I don't want Dean to go off on you."

"He won't do that. He knew this was coming." She looked at Randy. "Everything will be fine."

"Alright. I trust you." He smiled as the doorbell rang. "And that's probably Dean and Ella."

She nodded and walked over and opened. "Hey, ladybug." She said when she saw Ella. She smiled as she took her from Dean. "Did you and Daddy have a nice time?"

"Yes." Ella said with a big smile. "I luv spending time with daddy."

"I know you do baby." Elisabeth smiled. "Well Uncle Randy and I have something we need to tell you and daddy. Okay?"

"Okay." Ella said as they sat down on the sofa.

"Well, you know mommy is having a baby right?"

"Yes. With Uncle Randy."

"Yes, I am." She replied. "And since Uncle Randy and I are having a baby. We have decided to get married."

"What about daddy?"

"Well, you know daddy and I aren't together anymore. But that doesn't mean we love you any less. Because we don't. We love you so much. But daddy and I just aren't meant to be. But the best thing daddy and I did was you."

"Okay." Ella replied. "Can I go to my room?"

"Sure." Elisabeth said. Ella hugged her, Randy and Dean and headed to her room. Elisabeth turned to Dean once she had. "So, what do you think about this?"

"If you're happy then that's all that matters." Dean replied. "I should go. I'll see you when I get Ella again."

"Okay." Elisabeth said to him. He didn't say anything else before he left. She turned to Randy. "I think he took that well."

"Yeah." Randy replied. "Now that is out of the way. We can plan our wedding and get ready for the baby."

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him.

A few days later, she was waiting for Dean to pick up Ella for their visitation. She and Randy had started planning their wedding. She heard the doorbell and knew it was Dean. "Hey." She said when she opened the door.

"Hey." He replied and walked in. "So, where's Ella?"

"She's in her room getting everything together." She smiled. "Dean, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for not making the divorce and custody of Ella hard. Just thank you."

He nodded and sat down on the sofa. "Elisabeth, I love you and you know that. I realized how I did everything was wrong. And I apologize for that. I just want you happy. And I can see that Randy makes you happy. And that's all I want for you. And I didn't want to make this difficult for Ella. I just want us to make a family with her. Even if we aren't together."

"We are a family. Just not conventional." She laughed as Ella came running in.

"I'm ready daddy." She said to him.

"Good. Then we have fun things to do." He smiled and picked her up. He looked at Elisabeth. "We will see you in a few days."

"Have fun baby and be good for daddy." She said as she hugged her daughter. Dean smiled and walked out with Ella.

Elisabeth sighed and headed to the kitchen. Things had certainly come along way from the beginning of Ella's illness. Now Ella had Dean in her life and she was finally marrying the man she had loved for years. Things couldn't have been better. Everything was working out like it was suppose to finally.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

This is the final chapter in this story. I just want to take this time to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. And please stay tuned because I have many more stories to come. Now, on to the final chapter in this story. And once again, thank you.

* * *

Epilogue

Elisabeth smiled as everyone gathered at her and Randy's house to celebrate Ella's anniversary of being declared healthy and the birth of her and Randy's son, Bentley Keith.

"Everyone seems to be having a great time." Randy said as he sat down by Elisabeth who had Bentley in her arms.

"Yes, they do." She replied. "I can't believe Elly is dipping Macy's feet in the water." She smiled. Elly and Roman's daughter had been born a few months earlier.

"She wants to get her started loving the water like Roman does." She laughed with him knowing it was true.

Her eyes then went to Dean and Ella. They were playing in the shallow end of the pool. Dean had been a great friend to her after their divorce. They had become the friends they had been before Ella was conceived. He was currently dating a girl she had introduced him to and seemed happy.

"I'm glad he's happy and with someone." She said turning her attention back to Randy.

"Me too." He replied. "I know I haven't been the biggest Dean fan and I have good reason. But I'm glad he didn't make the divorce hard or sue you for custody of Ella."

"Well, he's changed since he first came back. He wants to be a dad Ella can be proud of. And that's great."

"Yeah it is." He smiled as Elly walked up with Macy.

"What are you two gossiping about over her?" She asked as she sat down by Elisabeth.

"We were just talking about how much our family has changed. and how happy we are that everyone is happy." Elisabeth replied.

Elly nodded and looked around. "It's a good feeling."

"Yes, it is." Randy replied getting up. "I will leave you ladies here to talk. I'm going to take my son and show him the water." He said taking Bentley from Elisabeth.

"So, you guys talking about everyone?"

"Yes." Elisabeth laughed. "We were talking about Dean and how happy we are that he has someone and that he's been a great friend." She looked at Elly. "Dean has changed. And I think it's great. He and I always have the bond of being Ella's parents but I'm happy we have our friendship back."

"I'm sure you are."

"I am." She said. "I know you and Dean are certainly not friends by any means. But he has always been there for me up until that drunken night and then when he came back and found out about Ella and blackmailed me into marriage. Since the divorce, well actually, before the divorce, he was being a great friend to me. So I'm glad we have that back."

Elly couldn't' help but smile at her sister. "Well, Dean and I will probably never be friends. But if you're glad, then I am too."

"Thank you." She smiled as Roman came over. "Now go have fun with your husband and give me my niece." Elly laughed and handed Macy to her and followed Roman to the pool.

Elisabeth looked around one more time. Everyone had come so far in the last year or so. Life was good for everyone. And she could only see more good times ahead for them all. It took her back to when they were all younger and all friends. And she couldn't have been happier about that. Life was exactly like it should be.

Please Review!


End file.
